Believe In Me
by TaeKai
Summary: Kita kembali lagi seperti dulu./HUNKAI/LUMIN/KRISBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Believe In Me

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Hurt, Romantic, Angst

Main Cast : Hunkai, TaeKai

Warning : YAOI, yang kagak suka YAOI langsung pergi ajah oke?

.

.

.

Aku bukan pahlawan yang bisa melindungimu selalu, walau aku akan mencoba melindungimu selama aku bisa. Aku bukan burung yang bisa mengajakmu terbang tinggi seperti yang kau mau tapi aku akan selalu mencoba membawamu terbang walau diangan-angan belaka dan kau akan tersenyum tulus padaku dan memelukku erat.

.

.

.

-Jepang-

Namja itu duduk ditaman dekat rumahnya sendirian, dia menggunakan hoodie biru kesayangannya yang membuat tubuhnya semakin hangat. Namja itu –Kai- selalu duduk ditempat sepi itu setiap malam, melihat keatas sembari menghitung bintang yang tiada habisnya ia hitung. Tersenyum dan mendengarkan lagu. Hanya kegiatan kecil yang ia lakukan rutin setiap malam minggu. Bukan! Bukan dia tidak punya pasangan tapi dia itu **'menunggu'** pasangannya kembali.

Mereka selalu bersama setiap malam seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya –tapi itu dulu- yang setiap malam penuh dengan canda dan tawa. Kai sangat merindukannya, merindukan kekasihnya yang sampai sekarang menghilang entah kemana. Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah janji kekasihnya itu, janji bahwa **dia akan dihati Kai selalu, walau jiwanya telah tiada tapi raganya akan selalu berada disamping Kai, selamanya. **Entah setelah mengatakan itu keesokan harinya Kai tidak mengetahui kemana perginya kekasih tercintanya itu.

Dan malam ini adalah malam satu tahun setelah sang kekasih meninggalkannya. Dia tidak gelisah seperti dulu, karena dia sudah menerima kenyataannya. **Mungkin kami tidak jodoh** atau **Dia sudah bahagia dengan orang lain. **Selalu kata-kata itu yang menguatkannya, tapi setelah itu Kai akan meneteskan air matanya dan berharap kekasihnya pulang dan memeluk erat dirinya.

Kai mulai mengamati sekelilingnya, melihat hamparan bunga yang masih terlihat indah walau tidak ada matahari yang meneranginya. Kai mendekat, memetik bunga berwarna merah itu. Kai tidak mengetahui bunga apa itu, sungguh, yang dia tahu bunga itu indah, cantik dan juga harum. Dan satu hal lagi, bunga itu adalah bunga **kesukaan** kekasihnya. Kai tersenyum, digenggamnya erat bunga itu seakan tidak mau jika bunga itu pergi darinya, dari genggamannya. Kai kembali, duduk dibangku taman itu lagi sendirian.

Dreeeet

Handphonenya bergetar, dengan malas Kai mengambil handphonenya dan membuka pesan tersebut. Kai mendesah pelan, pesan itu dari orang yang sama. **Pulang sekarang Kai**. Pesan singkat yang mutlak di patuhi Kai, pada akhirnya Kai menurut dan pergi meninggalkan taman sepi itu.

Dengan perlahan Kai menelusuri jalanan yang Nampak sepi itu dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang selama ini ditinggalinya. Kai menghela nafas kemudian masuk ke rumah bak istana itu. Berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan santai sampai akhirnya Kai masuk kerumah itu. Begitu Kai masuk, dua orang yang sedang berdebat itu menghentikan pertengkarannya dan menatap Kai, adik mereka.

"Hyung, jangan bertengkar lagi kumohon.." ujar Kai dengan pandangan sayu menatap dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kami tidak bisa terus satu rumah Kai. Sekarang kau pilih, kau mau ikut denganku atau dia.." ujar namja tertua itu.

"Pilih diantara kami Kai, dan hyung pastikan jika memilih hyung kau tidak akan menyesal.." sahut namja satunya yang langsung dipandang tajam namja tertua itu.

"Kau pikir jika Kai ikut denganku Kai akan menyesal begitu?" nada tidak terima tercetak jelas pada ucapan namja pertama tadi.

"Luhan hyung, Kris hyung hentikan semuanya! Kalian sangat egois.." teriak Kai marah, matanya memerah dan isakan kecil akhirnya terdengar.

"Kai ikut denganku, kau urusilah dirimu sendiri!" ujar Luhan dan berjalan menuju Kai, memeluknya erat dan membawa Kai ke kamarnya.

Kris mematung, tidak dipungkiri dia juga ingin membawa Kai bersamanya, pergi jauh dari Jepang dan kembali ke China. Tapi dia sadar, dia tidak akan mampu melawan hyungnya, Luhan. Luhan orang yang sangat terobsesi, posesif dan semua kemauannya harus terpenuhi. Kris mendesah panjang, dia berfikir ulang, setidaknya jika Kai bersama Luhan, Luhan tidak akan menyakiti Kai karena Luhan sangat menyayangi Kai melebihi apapun.

.

.

.

-Seoul-

Kai duduk ditepi ranjang kamar barunya. Kamar baru? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kai dan Luhan pindah ke Seoul, tempat mereka lahir. Kai menghela nafas, sudah dua hari selelah mereka pindah tapi Luhan belum selesai memilih sekolah yang bagus untuknya. Luhan memang seseorang yang sangat pemilih, semua yang dijalani Kai terus dan terus diatur oleh Luhan. Kai sudah terbiasa akan semua itu.

"Kai hyung sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk kau sekolah, besok kau akan mulai sekolah. Hyung harap kau menyukainya saeng.." ujar Luhan dengan mengelus rambut Kai sayang.

"Ne hyung…" jawab Kai singkat sembari tersenyum tulus. "Hyung?" ujar Kai tiba-tiba.

Luhan menatap adiknya dan tersenyum, "Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku, bolehkah aku menemui Taemin hyung? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bisa kau carikan Taemin hyung untukku?" pinta Kai dengan nada sendu.

"Lee Taemin anak yang suka menari denganmu dulu?" Tanya Luhan memastikan, Kai mengagukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini. Hyung akan keluar sebentar.."

"Hyung.." baru Luhan akan bangun Kai memanggilnya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku jalan-jalan disekitar sini?" Tanya Kai penuh harap, Luhan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kai sayang.

"Tentu saja, tapi ingat jangan terlalu jauh dan bawa selalu ponselmu.." pesan Luhan sebelum meninggalkan Kai sendirian dikamar bercat putih polos itu.

Kai tersenyum dan tak lama setelah Luhan pergi, Kai pun pergi dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan sendiri, dengan mengenakan celana panjang hitam, t-shirt putih yang dibalut switer merah maron. Kai berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai ia berhenti di taman yang dirinya sendiri baru pernah datang ketempat itu. Taman itu indah, bahkan lebih indah dari taman yang berada di Jepang. Kai tersenyum dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia disana, memandang anak kecil yang sedang bermain disebelah kanannya dan tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya yang bahagia.

Kai bermain ponselnya, membuka media social-nya dan tersenyum kecil. Terpampang foto menangis Baekhyun yang super-duper alay, dengan tulisan _'Kai kau sangat jahat meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan berhenti menangis karenamu' _Kai tersenyum kembali dan membalas pesan teman baiknya itu. _'Menyusullah Baek hyung, Korea sangat nyaman -mungkin- kau harus mengunjungiku sering-sering..'_ balas Kai.

Kembali ke dunianya, Kai memang tidak memiliki banyak teman, dia hanya punya Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kris selama di Jepang dan tentunya dia punya kekasihnya yang sekarang menghilkang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan pelan, mengikuti guru barunya yang lebih dulu berjalan didepannya, menunjukan kelas baru untuk Kai. Mulai hari inilah Kai memakan seragam baru, pindah ke sekolah baru dan mungkin akan mendapat teman baru. Kai memandang sekolah ini, **tidak buruk **pikirnya. Guru barunya membawa Kai ke kelas unggulan. Maklum Kai termasuk anak yang cerdas, tapi Kai selalu menolak tawaran untuk lompat kelas. Kai ingin seperti teman-temannya sekolah sesuai umur dan juga menikmati masa remaja yang indah.

Guru itu mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kelas unggulan itu dan bercakap-cakap dengan guru muda yang sedang mengajar matematika itu. Guru muda itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kai masuk untuk memperkenalkan diri, sedangkan guru yang mengantar Kai pergi entah kemana.

"Annyeong, Kim Jongin imnida. Aku pindahan dari Jepang, mohon bantuannya.." ujar Kai dengan membunggukan badannya sedikit.

"Kau boleh duduk Jongin, dibangku kosong itu.." ujar guru baru itu sembari menunjuk bangku kosong dibelakang sendiri.

Kai tersenyum pada guru dan teman-teman barunya dan berjalan menuju bangku yang akan ditempatinya. Kai duduk sendiri dan mulai mendengarkan Suho –guru muda itu- mengajar lagi. Belum sempat Kai mengambil bukunya tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kelas dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Hoossh.. maaf aku terlambat lagi .. hoshh.." ujar namja itu dengan nafas terengah dan membungkukan badannya.

"Kau lagi, cepat duduk.." ujar tidak peduli atau lebih tepatnya malas meladeni namja itu.

"Gomawo .." ujar namja itu.

Kai tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu, tangannya sibuk menggambar tidak mempedulikan keadaan disekelilingnya yang sedikit rusuh. Namun ketika seseorang duduk disebelahnya Kai menengokan kepalanya kesamping dan…

DEG

Ini bukan mimpi di pagi hari kan? Ini bukan mimpikan? Kai mengerjapkan matanya dan menundukan kepalanya tak mau melihat namja itu. sedangkan namja itu tidak niat sama sekali untuk sekolah,yang ia lakukan malah tidur dengan posisi kepala diatas meja. Maklum ini kelas unggulan, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menentang mereka.

Kai memandang punggung namja itu, namja yang mengisi hari-harinya dulu dan hilang setahun belakangan ini. Kai tidak percaya, ingin sekali Kai memeluknya dan berteriak **Kekasihku telah kembali**. Menyampaikan keluh kesahnya selama setahun ini dan memukul kekasihnya yang telah berani meninggalkannya.

Kai tersenyum, dengan senang Kai mengikuti pelajaran sembari menunggu namja itu bangun.

.

.

.

Bel bunyi satu menit yang lalu, Kai tidak beranjak dari posisinya, memilih menunggu kekasihnya bangun. Pergerakan kecil terlihat, Kai melihat kekasihnya bangun dan menguap. Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka namja itu merenggangkan otot kulitnya dan kemudian menoleh kepenjuru kelas, tidak ada siapapun. Tapi ia merasa ada yang memandangnya. Dia melihat kesamping dan

DEG

DEG

Perasaan yang dulu, perasaan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu muncul.

"K-kai.." ujar namja itu terbata, tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihat.

Kai tersenyum, "Sehun.." ujar Kai masih dengan tersenyum.

"Kai kau disini? A-aku, aku sangat merindukanmu.." ujar Sehun dengan memeluk Kai erat sekali tidak ingin jika kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hikss.."

"Kai, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau bodoh! Kau jahat! Kau meninggalkanku! K-kau hiks k-kau.." namja itu –Sehun- memeluk Kai erat dan menghapus air mata yang turun dengan indahnya dari mata Kai.

"Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae.." hanya kata-kata itu yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dulu?" Tanya Kai dengan melihat mata Sehnun.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya Kai, aku .. sungguh itu semua bukan kehendakku, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu barang satu menitpun, tapi aku tidak mempunyai pilihan. Maafkan aku Kai, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu.." ujar Sehun, kemudian Sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?" Kai menatap Sehun, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia butuh penjelasan atas semua itu.

"Aku di..jodohkan Kai.. dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu.." ujar Sehun terus terang.

"Di jodohkan? Sehunnie.. hiks.." Kai merasa seperti tertimpa batuan yang sangat besar, ia berusaha tegar tapi tidak bisa. Kai berlari, menghindari Sehun sebisa mungkin, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan dan juga pandangan rindu.

.

.

.

Kai terus berlari, tidak melihat depan sampai ia menabrak seseorang didepannya.

BRUKK

Kai terjatuh menabrak namja itu, isakannya tetap keluar. Namja itu memandang Kai dan tersenyum, diraihnya Kai dalam pelukannya, Kai membalas pelukan namja itu walau Kai sendiri tidak tahu siapa namja yang sekarang sedang memeluknya. Sekarang ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk tempat bersandarnya.

"Jangan menangis, Kai…" ujar namja itu, Kai kaget. Namja itu mengetahui namanya. Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap namja yang belum mengenalnya itu.

"Lee Taemin.." ujar namja itu.

Kai kembali memeluknya erat, enggan melepaskan namja itu dari pelukannya.

"Taemin hyung hikss.." isakan Kai masih terdengar.

Taemin masih memeluk Kai, mengelus surai Kai yang masih sama halusnya dari dulu. Semua orang yang ada di koridor menatap mereka, tapi Taemin seakan tidak mempedulikannya.

Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa murid baru itu mengenal Taemin, namja dengan segala kelebihannya yang membanjiri hidupnya.

Dari jauh sana, seseorang menatap Kai dengan pandangan penyesalan, seseorang itu Sehun. Sehun yang memandang Kai dengan sendu. Jika boleh, ingin Sehun memeluk Kai dan membawa Kai pergi dari tempat ini, kembali ke masa lalu mereka yang amat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Hai semua.. saya kembali membawa fanfic baru

Ada yang berminat ff ini? Saya menunggu respon kalian :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Believe In Me

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Hurt, Romantic, Angst

Main Cast : Hunkai, TaeKai

Warning : YAOI, yang kagak suka YAOI langsung pergi ajah oke?

.

.

.

Angin memang berlalu begitu saja, tanpa permisi mereka datang dan tanpa permisi pula mereka menghilang entah kemana. Dan itu bagi Kai sama saja dengan Sehun yang tanpa permisi singgah di hati Kai dan tanpa permisi pula dia pergi meninggalkan Kai. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana sakitnya perasaanmu jika ditinggal selama satu tahun dan setelah bertemu, kau menjadi orang yang paling tersakiti diantara kalian.

Pikiran Kai tidak tenang, dadanya naik turun disertai isakan yang tidak pernah lepas darinya. Isakan itu semakin menjadi dikala Taemin memeluk erat dirinya. Taemin tetap tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala Kai sayang, bahkan bisik-bisik semua orang dikoridor dibiarkannya bagai angin lalu.

"Sudahlah Kai.." ujar Taemin dengan mengelus kepala Kai tanpa henti, kemudian Taemin berinisiatif untuk membawa Kai pergi dari koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat ramai itu.

Tanpa persetujuan Kai, Taemin langsung menggendong Kai dengan tangan Taemin berada di lekukan lutut Kai dan tengkuk Kai, Kai yang awalnya kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Taemin langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taemin, dan akhirnya mereka pergi dari koridor sekolah itu.

Taemin membawa Kai ke atap sekolah. Selama perjalanan ke atap sekolah Kai masih terisak dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Taemin. Taemin tetap berjalan sampai diatap sekolah Taemin mendudukan Kai di bangku yang tersedia disana. Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taemin seolah-olah dia anak malang yang butuh dipungut. Lagi-lagi Taemin tersenyum menatap Kai.

"Kenapa menangis sayang?" Tanya Taemin dengan membelai rambut harum Kai.

"D-dia ja-hat hyun-ng hikss.." Kai menjawab disertai isakan, Taemin tersenyum dan tersenyum –mungkin tersenyum adalah hal yang sering dilakukan Taemin- menatap Kai.

"Tenang Kai, ada hyung disini, hyung akan melindungimu selama hyung bisa. Tetaplah disamping hyung Kai, jangan pernah pergi lagi. Hyung akan menjagamu selalu.." ujar Taemin kemudian mengecup kening Kai lama. "Hyung merindukanmu…" ujar Taemin kemudian memeluk Kai erat seolah Kai akan pergi jauh darinya. Kai tidak menjawab dia hanya mengaggukan kepalanya dan juga membalas pelukan Taemin.

.

.

.

Sehun tertunduk menatap kejadian beberapa menit tadi, dia mengikuti Kai dan Taemin tadi dan sekarang dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya Kai. Jika dia bisa memilih tentu saja dia akan dan selalu memilih Kai tapi waktu itu tidak ada pilihan. Keluarganya diambang kebangkrutan, seorang putra semata wayang yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Itu yang dipikirkan Sehun. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengorbankan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Mengorbankan seorang Kim Jongin. Membiarkan seorang Kim Jongin tersakiti dan membiarkan dirinya pergi membawa luka yang sama besarnya dengan luka Kim Jongin. Bukan hanya Kai yang tersakiti, tapi juga Sehun, Oh Sehun juga terluka dalam.

Terkadang Sehun berfikir, bagaimana mungkin dalam setahun ini dia bisa hidup tanpa kekasihnya. Kekasih? Tentu saja! Bahkan dari setahun lalu tidak ada dari keduanya yang mengucapkan kata berpisah.

Sehun bangun dan dengan perlahan berjalan menjauh dari atap sekolah. Biarkan Kai tenang dan juga biarkan hatinya tenang…

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan pakaian modisnya berjalan bak model papan atas dengan santai, rambutnya panjang mergelombang dan menguntai dengan indahnya. Selalu tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya, ramah dan juga bijak. Terlihat dari raut mukanya. Walau umurnya sudah mulai menginjak kepala empat tapi itu tidak menghalangi dirinya untuk tetap cantik dan tetap menjaga semua yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Yeoja itu berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

"Pagi Mrs. Yesung.." sapa para siswa yang menemui yeoja cantik itu, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis serta anggukan kepala yang sopan.

Yesung berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang sepi, maklum ini sudah saatnya proses belajar mengajar berlangsung, hanya siswa-siswi yang sedang ada kepentingan di luar kelas yang berkeliaran jam ini. Kim Yesung memang seorang guru, guru vocal yang terkenal. Suaranya yang indah mampu menghipnotis seseorang. Sekarang Yesung harus mengajar dikelas unggulan. Ini adalah hal yang paling Yesung suka. Kelas unggulan mempunyai suara yang indah, terlebih ada Chen dan Kyungsoo disana.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.." sapa Yesung dengan senyuman yang selalu mengembang dibibirnya.

"Pagi Mrs.." sahut semuanya bebarengan.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, kemudian membungkukan badannya pada guru yang sedang mengajar dikelasnya tanpa melihat siapa guru itu.

"M-maf saya terlambat.." ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Ne, tak apa. Masuklah.." ujar Yesung dengan tersenyum menatap anak itu, anak yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil dengan Kai.

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Dan tolong angkat kepalamu.." ujar Yesung, Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya sedikit terbelak tapi kemudian dia bersikap normal seperti biasanya. Kai hanya mengangkat kepalanya tanpa menjawab.

"Karena kau terlambat, sekarang tolong nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu…" ujar Yesung dengan tenang.

"Saya tidak bisa bernyanyi.." ujar Kai kembali menunduk.

Yesung melihat raut muka Kai yang memang sembab dan juga suaranya yang serak menjadi tak tega. Yesung dengan senang mempersilahkan Kai duduk dibangkunya sendiri.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk.."

Yesung mulai mengajar seperti biasa, tidak ada yang tidak memperhatikan Yesung didepan. Dengan suara yang merdu dan juga gaya mengajar yang tidak membosankan membuat siswa-siswi menyukainya dan sesekali bercanda dengannya. Kai tak luput untuk tidak melihat Yesung. Guru barunya itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin tanyakan tentang pelajaran tadi?" Tanya Yesung yang dibalas gelengan kepala anak-anak itu.

"Baiklah, beristirahatlah. Dan Kim Jongin bisa kau keluar denganku sebentar?" ujar Yesung yang dibalas anggukan Kai.

Kai dan Yesung keluar tepat dikoridor kelas Kai mereka duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan. Yesung menatap Kai dengan perasaan senang, rindu dan tidak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tangannya ada disamping kepala Kai. Mengelus rambutnya dan juga pipi halus Kai.

"K-kai sayang…" ujar Yesung dengan menahan isakan. "Eomma merindukanmu.." ujarnya lagi dan memeluk Kai erat, erat sekali. Seakan tidak ingin Kai pergi darinya lagi.

"Nado eomma.." ujar Kai dengan membalas pelukan Yesung.

.

.

.

Semua orang tidak menyangka jika dunia ini begitu sempit. Seperti halnya Kai, Kai tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan ibunya. Setelah delapan tahun tidak bertemu. Keadaanlah yang memaksakan mereka tidak bertemu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini sayang?" Tanya Yesung dengan mencium kedua pipi gembal anaknya, Kai tersenyum perih. Yesung menyadari ada kejanggalan disini.

"Ada apa Kai? Ada yang salah? Kalian selama ini masih tinggal bersama appa kalian kan?" Tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jelaskan sekarang.." ujar Yesung.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, awalnya kami memang tinggal bersama appa di Cina tapi tiba-tiba appa menyuruh kami bertiga untuk pindah ke Jepang dan kami hanya menurutinya. Sedangkan appa tetap di Cina. T-tapi dua minggu kemarin, Luhan hyung bertengkar dengan Kris hyung. A-aku tidak tahu karena apa eomma.. dan Luhan hyung membawaku pindah kesini.. hiks.. Kris hyung.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya.." jelas Kai dengan panjang, Yesung melihat anaknya menangis lagi menjadi tidak tega dan memeluknya kembali.

"Uljima Kai.."

Lagi-lagi Kai menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, jika sedari tadi Kai dan Yesung berada dikoridor terlebih saat bel istirahat? Mungkin Kai akan menjadi terkenal disekolah ini.

"Annyeong Mrs. Yesung.." ujar Taemin dengan membungkukan badan ke Yesung.

"Annyeong Taemin-ah. Sepertinnya kau punya tugas baru.." ujar Yesung, Kai mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap eommanya bingung.

"Jaga Jongin seperti dulu lagi oke?" ujar Yesung yang dibalas anggukan kepala Taemin.

"Ne, itu pasti.."

"Eomma pergi dulu, nanti pulang bersama eomma. Eomma ingin bicara pada hyungmu.." ujar Yesung yang dibalas anggukan kepala Kai.

_Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika Mrs Yesung adalah eomma Kai.. Mianhae Kai…_

.

.

.

"Kai ayo pulang.." ajak Yesung didepan kelas Kai, sengaja menunggu Kai menyelesaikan pelajarannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ne eomma, tapi Luhan hyung bilang akan menjemputku. Bagaimana eomma?" Tanya Kai dengan polos yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan pada pipinya.

"Aigo~ anak eomma manis sekali jika seperti ini, bilang saja pada Luhan bahwa eomma yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Arra?" Yesung tidak berhenti tersenyum semenjak bertemu dengan Kai dan terus mencubit pipinya, bahkan terang-terangan mencium pipi atau dahi Kai jika sedang duduk.

"Aku tampan eomma, bukan manis.." ujar Kai dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Bagi eomma kau sangat manis.." ujar Yesung dan langsung menggandeng tangan anak bungsunya itu.

Selama diperjalanan Kai bercerita banyak sekali. Mulai saat ia hidup di China sampai hidup di Jepang dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun temannya yang cantik –walau namja- dan mempunyai suara yang indah. Tak kalah dengan suara Chen dan juga Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Yesung tertarik dengan cerita anaknya itu.

Tidak menunggu lama mereka sampai dirumah tempat Kai dan Luhan tinggal. Dengan semangat Kai menggandeng tangan eommanya masuk kedalam. Luhan sudah menunggu di dalam rupanya. Kai menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya sebentar. Itu adalah kebiasaan Kai saat pulang kerumah, dia akan memeluk keluarganya satu-per satu.

Luhan menatap Yesung dengan pandangan rindu. Berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang selalu tersenyum itu. Kemudian memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Mengucapkan kata-kata rindu dan juga kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya sedari dulu. Kai melihat dan tersenyum, duduk di sofa dan meminum minuman Luhan yang ada di meja.

"Uhhukk.." Kai tiba-tiba terbatuk setelah menelan cairan itu. Bahkan batuknya tidak mereda. Luhan dan Yesung dengan segera menghampiri Kai dan menepuk punggungnya. Yesung mencium bau alcohol disini dan segera menatap putra sulungnya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka minum Kim Luhan?" Tanya Yesung dengan tajam. Yesung tidak suka jika anak-anaknya sampai mencicipi minuman itu, tapi sayangnya Kai malah tidak sengaja meminumnya dan Luhan memang mengkomsumsinya.

"Sejak pindah ke Jepang eomma, mianhae.." ujar Luhan dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya.." ujar Yesung dengan menatap Luhan tajam lagi.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini, semua begitu cepat. Dia pindah ke Cina, kemudian ke Jepang dan sekarang kembali lagi ke Korea dan jangan lupa dia bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya yang telah menghilang satu tahun itu.

Kai masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak diperbolehkan mendengar percakapan eommanya dan juga Luhan. Sebenarnya Kai penasaran tapi karena sudah dilarang. Apa boleh buat?

Setengah jam berlalu dan Kai masih dikamar. Memandangi fotonya bersama Sehun. Kembali air matanya menetes. Entah kenapa dia menjadi cengeng akhir-akhir ini. Apa itu hanya perasaannya saja? Karena Kai memang hampir setiap hari menangis tanpa semua orang mengetahuinya.

TOK TOK TOK

Seorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kai keluar dan tersenyum menatap eommanya yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Eommanya mengajak untuk duduk santai diruang keluarga bersama dengan Luhan. Sambil menanti makanan pesanan Yesung yang mungkin akan sampai sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang eomma dan hyung bicarakan? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Kai kesal dengan menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

Melihat Kai yang begitu menggemaskan itu tangan Luhan dan juga Yesung langsung mencubit pipi gembal Kai itu. sungguh imut. Batin keduanya.

"Appo.." ujar Kai sembari mengelus pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Kau imut Kai.." ujar Luhan yang membuat Kai semakin cemberut.

"Sangat imut.." dan dua kata itu semakin membuat Kai cemberut dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Oya eomma, Luhan hyung ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.." ujar Kai.

"Apa?" Tanya Yesung dan Luhan bebarengan.

"Aku ingin satu kelas dengan Taemin hyung.." ujar Kai dengan menundukan kepalanya, Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Bukannya adiknya tidak mau jika lompat kelas? Kenapa sekarang dia meminta lompat kelas?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan curiga, pasti ada yang tidak beres disini.

"A-aku…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pendek ya?  
mian lagi kekejar waktu.

Chapter 3 nanti bakalan panjang


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Believe In Me

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Hurt, Romantic, Angst

Main Cast : Hunkai, TaeKai

Warning : YAOI, yang kagak suka YAOI langsung pergi ajah oke?

Dia tersenyum lagi, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin dengan senyuman miris terlihat mengerikan. Bahkan orang lainpun enggan untuk melihat senyuman itu, senyuman penuh luka, senyuman penuh amarah, senyuman penuh penyesalan dan senyuman yang melambangkan betapa dirinya sangat terluka. Bukan sesuatu yang tabu lagi tentang cinta. Bahkan seorang anak SMP sudah sering merasakan apa yang namanya cinta ataupun merasakan rasanya putus cinta. Itu realita kehidupan zaman sekarang, benarkan? Atau kalian mau menyangkalnya? Kurasa itu realita yang tepat.

Waktu terus berjalan dan waktu tidak dapat diputar lagi. Bunyi yang khas seperti jam dinding tidak membuatnya bergeming ataupun mengubah posisi berdirinya, dia tetap berdiri tegak menghadap cermin dengan mentumpukan tangannya pada wastefel. Singkat cerita, dia seperti remaja saat ini yaitu merasakan apa yang namanya 'putus cinta' tapi bukankah dia sudah besar? Untuk apa dia menjadi seperti itu? apa akan merubah keadaan? Hei! Bukan hanya anak kecil saja yang bisa merasakan patah hati, tapi dia juga.

Sebut saja dia Sehun. Dia mengalami gagal cinta. Walaupun tidak bisa dibilang gagal, karena dirinya dan Kai juga masih memiliki perasaan yang sama. Perasaan cinta. Entahlah, lebih tepatnya sekarang Sehun telah merasakan perasaan bersalah yang terlalu besar. Sehun tidak kuat! Sungguh, dirinya tidak kuat jika melihat Kai yang memperlihatkan betapa menderitanya dia. Bagaimana sakit hatinya dia. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun hanya bisa diam. Walau ingin menerjang Kai dan mengatakan hal-hal yang mengutarakan isi hatinya tapi dia tidak bisa. Biarlah berjalan seperti apa adanya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 07.00 pm. Tidak ada salahnya jika mencari angin malam, pikir Sehun. Ia ingin melepas penatnya, melepas bebannya dan juga melepas bayang-bayang Kai dari fikirannya. Tapi dia sadar jika itu tidak mungkin. Karena Kai akan selalu ada dihatinya kapanpun-dimanapun dan sampai kapanpun.

Bagaikan tidak ada semangat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Memperlihatkan batang hidungnya yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat. Keluarga yang harmonis memang. Tetapi kata harmonis berlaku sebelum Sehun pindah dari Jepang lebih tepatnya.

Terlihat yeoja paruh baya yang sedang manata makanan dimeja mewah itu. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Sehun yang baru turun dari kamarnya. Menarik tangan anak tunggalnya untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah menjadi tempat duduk permanen Sehun.

"Wae Sehun-ah? Ada masalah?" Tanya Yeoja itu lembut dengan mengelus rambut pirang anaknya.

Sehun menatap eommanya dan memandangnya dalam, "Eomma…" ucapan Sehun terdengar seperti orang menahan tangis.

"Wae chagi?" Tanya Eommanya yang sering dipanggil Jaejoong itu.

"A-aku bertemu dengan Kai eomma.. a-aku me-rrasa bersalah. Dia terluka karena aku eomma. Aku meninggalkannya sendirian dan dia selalu menantiku. D-dan saat bertemu dengannya aku mengatakannya, dia menangis eomma. Apa yang harus ku lakukan eomma?" Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Ingin sekali dia menangis saat ini, melampiaskan seluruh yang ada didalam hatinya.

Jaejoong melihat putranya seperti itu menjadi iba. Ibu macam apa yang tidak menderita jika anaknya menderita? Jangan salahkan Jaejoong tentang semua ini. Ini bukan kehendaknya dan juga suaminya. Ini kehendak Sehun sendiri. Kehendak yang tidak difikir ulang terlebih dahulu dulu.

Jaejoong mengusap rambut anaknya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong yang indah.

"Eomma tahu kau sangat menderita, begitupula dengan Kai, tapi eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Sehun. Mianhae, eomma tidak berguna untukmu.." Jaejoong semakin memeluk erat putranya disaat tahu bahu putranya bergetar hebat yang menandakan bahwa sekarang putra tersayangnya menangis. Menangis karena sesuatu yang disesalinya.

Dari arah tangga seseorang memperhatikan ibu dan anak itu. Mata musangnya terlihat redup dan menatap kosong pandangan didepannya. Dia adalah Yunho, Oh Yunho ayah dari Oh Sehun. Yunho-lah yang paling merasa bersalah disini. Jika saja waktu itu dia bisa mengatasi masalah perusahaannya tanpa melibatkan keluarganya. Jika saja dia berhasil memenangkan rapat waktu itu. Jika saja dia tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Choi Siwon itu pasti semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya. Tapi itu hanya jika dan jika. Semua sudah terjadi dan hanya takdir yang bisa menghentikannya.

.

.

.

Kai, Luhan dan juga Yesung sedang berjalan-jalan dan berhenti untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar disebuah restoran mewah. Kai terlihat bahagia, senyum selalu mengembang dibibirnya. Bahkan seakan senyum itu tidak pernah luntur begitu saja.

"Eomma aku sangat senang sekali hari ini, kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama, kita bisa bermain dan juga makan bersama.." ujar Kai dengan menatap Yesung yang tersenyum menatap anak bungsunya.

"Eomma juga senang chagiya.." jawab Yesung seadanya dengan tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Bagaimana besok kita pergi ke pantai? Besokkan libur. Ayolah eomma? Hyung?" ujar Kai dengan mengedipkan kedua matanya imut membuat Luhan dan Yesung langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yesss! Ajak Taemin hyung ahh.." ujar Kai dengan mengambil ponselnya disaku dan mengirim pesan untuk sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kai-ya, hyung dengar Baekhyun akan melanjutkan studynya di Korea. Kau tahu itu?" Tanya Luhan dengan meminum jus yang dipesannya.

"Jinjja? Baekhyun hyung tidak mengatakannya padaku. Awas saja jika sampai akanku cincang dia.." ujar Kai dengan berapi-api yang membuat Yesung dan Luhan terkekeh.

"Oya Luhan. Kau jadi ikut agensi eomma? Ayolah suaramu itu bagus. Kau bisa cepat menjadi seorang selebritis. Kau maukan?" Tanya Yesung. Yesung memang pemilik SM Entertaiment.

"Emm, bagaimana ya? Kai, kau setuju jika aku menjadi artis?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai. Kai menatap hyungnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja! Hyungkan tampan dan suara hyungkan merdu.." ujar Kai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tak yakin.." ujar Luhan dengan memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang mengkerut.

"Oya eomma sudah menghubungi Kris, minggu depan kita akan tinggal bersama di rumah eomma dan eomma harap kau dan Kris bisa baikan dan akrab lagi seperti dulu, arra?" ujar Yesung dengan menatap Luhan, Luhan mengagguk pasrah sedangkan Kai mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Yesung.

"Hehe, lengkap deh. Eomma bagaimana dengan appa?" Tanya Kai dengan mimic wajah yang tak yakin.

"Entahlah, appa kalian mungkin masih membenci eomma.." ujar Yesung dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Eomma jangan sedih, kami bertiga, aku, Luhan hyung dan Kris hyung akan membantu eomma sampai eomma dan appa bersatu.." ujar Kai dengan semangat menggebu yang membuat Yesung tersenyum karenanya.

"Gomawo.." ujar Yesung.

"Yesung-ah.." ujar seorang dari samping bersama seorang anak yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Kai.

Yesung melihat disamping, ada sahabatnya, sahabat lamanya dan juga putra tunggalnya. Yesung tersenyum hangat dan mempersilahkan namja itu untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Bergabunglah Siwon.." ujar Yesung dengan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Yesung? Ini anak kalian kah? Kenalkan aku Choi Siwon dan ini anakku Choi Taehyung, aku ini sahabat lama ayah dan ibumu.." ujar Siwon dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyuhyun? Tidak ikut dengan kalian? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya.." ujar Siwon, Yesung menundukan kepala. "Wae Yesung-ah?" Tanya Siwon, menyadari ada kejanggalan disini.

"Aku sudah bercerai dengan Kyuhyun delapan tahun yang lalu.." ujar Yesung, Siwon membelakan matanya. Bagaimana pasangan yang dulu terlihat sangat harmonis itu sekarang malah bercerai. Mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu karena Siwon pindah ke Amerika.

"M-mian Yesung aku tidak tahu.." ujar Siwon merasa bersalah pada Yesung dan juga anak-anaknya.

"Ne tak apa.."

"Appa.." ujar anak disamping Siwon tadi. Tatapan matanya tidak focus dan dia selalu berpegangan tangan dengan Siwon, apa yang terjadi? Pikir Kai. Dan mereka baru menyadari jika namja itu membawa tongkat.

"Temani aku kekamar mandi.." ujar namja itu. Suaranya besar tapi lembut dan enak sekali didengar.

"Biar aku yang antarkan paman. Kim Jongin imnida. Tapi biasa dipanggil Kai hehe.. ayo Taehyung, hyung akan mengantarmu ke kamar mandi.." ujar Kai, Taehyung mengaggukan kepalanya dan mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Taehyung kenapa? Ada apa dengan anakmu Siwon-ah? Kenapa dia?" Tanya Yesung dengan pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari Kai dan Taehyung yang pergi kekamar mandi. Kemudian menatap Siwon dalam.

"Waktu itu, saat kami masih tinggal di Amerika. Aku sungguh bodoh melepaskan Taehyung begitu saja saat itu. Harusnya aku lebih cepat sampai kesana, ketempat Taehyung menungguku sepulang sekolah tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, dijalan sangat ramai akibat kecelakaan beruntut dan aku baru menyadari jika Taehyung salah satu korban, dia kehilangan pengelihatannya, seorang teman Taehyung kritis dan sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi bersama keluarganya. Taehyung sangat terpukul waktu itu Yesung-ah, kau tahu semenjak ibunya meninggal dia merasa tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi karena aku yang sibuk bekerja. A-aku sangat menyesal, sangat sangat menyesal.." ujar Siwon dengan nada menyesalnya yang tidak merubah keadaan.

"Sudahlah Siwon, semua sudah terlambat untuk disesali.." ujar Yesung sembari mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

Luhan hanya memandang Siwon dengan iba. Bukan iba terhadap Siwon, tapi pada putranya Choi Taehyung. Dia namja yang manis dan juga polos. Tapi dia seperti kehilangan arah dan tujuan. Luhan dapat melihat dari sorot mata Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah senang berkenalan denganmu, kau anak yang manis.." ujar Kai dengan tersenyum, walau Taehyung sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Gomawo Kai hyung, aku juga sangat senang berkenalan denganmu, selama ini aku tidak mempunyai teman disini. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu.." Taehyung tersenyum membuat matanya tak terlihat.

Kai teringat seseorang jika melihat Taehyung tersenyum seperti ini, matanya menutup membuat garis seperti bulan sabit, Kai berfikir kenapa Taehyung mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun? Cara tersenyum mereka sangat mirip, tapi bukankah Taehyung anak tunggal? Kai tidak ambil pusing mengenai itu, dia langsung menggandeng tangan Taehyung untuk kembali ke tempat eomma, Luhan dan juga appa Taehyung menunggu.

Mereka menikmati makan dengan senang, tertawa saat mengingat dan juga menceritakan masa lalu Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Siwon terlihat senang anaknya mempunyai teman di Seoul, bisa terlihat jika Taehyung sangat menyukai Kai dan juga Luhan. Luhan yang perhatian, Kai yang manis. Taehyung menyukai kakak beradik itu.

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan, Kai melangkahkan kakinya malas ke dalam sekolah barunya. Hatinya berdegup kencang, Kai tidak membenci Sehun. Hanya saja melihat Sehun membuat Kai merasa sakit, hatinya terluka. Seberapa besar Kai mencoba menghindar itu akan percuma saja.

Luhan melarangnya lompat kelas, begitupula Yesung eommanya. Ingin sekali Kai menangis memohon pada Luhan dan eommanya itu tapi Kai hanya pasrah menundukan kepala, biarlah. Biarlah semuanya berjalan dengan semestinya, apa adanya dan juga biarkan takdir yang bicara.

"Kai…" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, Kai memutar badannya dan tersenyum begitu melihat sosok Taemin melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Hyung.." balas Kai melambaikan tangannya, Kai tersenyum menatap Taemin. Baginya Taemin sudah seperti hyung ketiganya setelah Luhan dan Kris tentunya.

"Sepulang sekolah temani hyung ke toko buku oke?" ujar Taemin setelah berhasil menghampiri Kai.

"Tentu hyung.." Kai tersenyum manis menatap Taemin.

Deg

Taemin merasa ada getaran di dalam jiwanya. Entahlah, sebelum ini dia tidak pernah merasakan getaran seperti ini. Taemin menatap wajah Kai lama. Kai merasa Taemin melamun melambaikan tanganya didepan Taemin.

"Hyung, kenapa kau melamun?" Kai tetap melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Taemin sampai Taemin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, ani. Hanya saja, kau sangat manis Kai.." ujar Taemin dengan menatap Kai genit.

"Kyaa, jangan menatapku seperti itu.." ujar Kai dengan sedikit berteriak. "Dan jangan mengatakan aku manis, aku ini tampan.." ujar Kai kesal sembari memajukan bibirnya.

"Ini yang kau sebut tidak manis?" ujar Taemin dengan mencubit pipi gembil Kai.

"Ah sakiiiit hyuuuung.." ujar Kai manja.

"Kau memang imut chagiya.." ujar Taemin yang membuat Kai manatap tajam dirinya.

"Jangan genit begitu hyung, kau seperti Baekhyun hyung saja.." ujar Kai cemberut.

"Baekhyun? Nugu? Namjachingumukah?" Tanya Taemin dengan mata melotot, Kai yang tak mengira reaksi Taemin malah terkekeh.

"Ne dia namjachinguku.." ujar Kai kembudian lari meninggalkan Taemin yang masih melotot.

"Kaiiiii !" teriak Taemin dengan mengejar Kai yang sudah beberapa meter didepannya.

.

.

.

Jepang

Kris POV

Aku tidak tahu yang terjadi di Korea sana, tapi tiba-tiba eomma memintaku segera pulang ke Korea, mungkin mereka bertemu disana dan eomma meminta mereka tinggal bersama. Aku senang, tapi jujur aku juga ingin appa disana. Seperti dulu, seperti keluarga yang lengkap dan penuh kasih sayang, keluarga yang hangat dan tersenyum kepada siapa saja.

Aku jadi rindu appa, aku harap appa baik-baik saja di Cina sana. Aku hanya sesekali mendengar kabarnya, jarang sekali appa mempunyai waktu luang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kesebuah cafe kecil di ujung persimpangan. Kecil memang, tapi cafe ini di desain sedemikian rupa menjadi café yang paling digemari remaja disini. Yah, selain rasanya yang enak barista disini juga tampan dan manis. Semua pegawai disini menjadi daya pikat tersendiri. Jangan lupakan pemilik café nya yang tampan ini.

"Bosss.." seseorang meambaikan tangannya padaku, yah aku bos di café ini, café mini yang digrandungi bayak anak sekolah.

Aku mendekat, dengan tersenyum tenang aku menghampiri salah satu pegawaiku, namanya Xiumin. Seorang namja manis dan juga dia itu mantan kekasih Luhan hyung. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa putus. Kurasa hyungku yang keras kepala itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri sehingga memutuskan Xiumin hyung atau Xiumin hyung yang memutuskan hyungku. Entahlah, aku tidak ingin masuk ke dunia mereka berdua.

"Ya hyung ada apa?" Tanyaku dan duduk di depan Xiumin hyung.

"Kemana Kai? Aku rindu padanya Kris.." ujar Xiumin hyung dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Kai kembali ke Korea, kurasa aku akan menyusul mereka. Hyung kau mau ikut aku ke Korea? Sudah lamakan kau tidak pulang?" Tanya ku dengan hati-hati, takut mengusik hati Xiumin hyung.

"Aku tidak yakin jika pulang akan diterima seperti dulu Kris.." ujarnya dengan tersenyum sedih kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

"Percayalah hyung, jangan terus bersembunyi. Semua tidak akan merubah keadaan, hanya batinmu yang akan tersiksa.." ujarku menasehati, walaupun aku bukan seorang yang benar tapi aku sedikit bisa menasehati hyungku yang satu ini, aku tidak mau dia merasa tertekan terus menerus.

"Entahlah, kau duluan saja. Jika hatiku sudah tenang aku akan menyusulmu bersama Chanyeol.."

"Baiklah, kau harus janji padaku kau akan kembali. Aku berangkat besok.."

Kris POV End

.

.

.

Kai terlihat memasuki kelasnya dengan ragu, dia memasang wajah takut. Takut terluka lebih tepatnya. Kai melihat kebangku belakang dan rasa takut diwajahnya semakin terlihat dikala Kai melihat Sehun.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak duduk?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap Kai aneh.

"Emm.. Kyungsoo-sshi, bolehkah kita bertukar tempat duduk? Mataku minus aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat jika duduk dibelakang.." ujar Kai mencari-cari alasan.

"Minus? Kenapa kau tidak memakai kacamata? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sshi, panggil aku DO hyung saja oke?"

"Baik DO hyung, k-kacamataku tertinggal.. ayolah hyung? Mau yaa" Tanya Kai lagi, kali ini dengan merayu DO.

"Baiklah, aku duduk dibelakng dengan Sehun.." ujar DO mengalah. Kai sangat senang sekali dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih kepada DO.

"Gomawo hyung.." ujar Kai dengan tersenyum.

"Ne Jonginie.." DO tersenyum kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Kai sedari tadi. Hatinya sakit. Bahkan Kai tidak mau berdekatan dengannya lagi, dia memang seseorang yang jahat.

"_Kai mianhae membuat hatimu terluka.." _ujar Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah terdengar sejak lima menit yang lalu, Kai masih menunggu Taemin dikelasnya. Taemin masih ada urusan sebentar katanya. Tidak heran karena Taemin merupakan ketua OSIS di sekolah ini.

Sehun memandang Kai dari luar kelas, Sehun sangat merindukan malaikat kecilnya itu. saat-saat bersama, duduk ditaman setiap malam minggu hanya untuk mengobrol dan menggoda kekasihnya. Sehun merindukan itu semua.

Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, semua kesalahnya dan semua tidak dapat diulang lagi.

Handphone Sehun bergetar, Sehun mengangkat dengan malas panggilan itu.

"Halo paman.." ujar Sehun memulai percakapan.

"_Sehun, bisakah kau kerumah sekarang? Tolong temani anakku sebentar.."_ ujar seseorang yang dipanggil paman oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana.." setelah itu Sehun mematikan sambungan telephone itu dan berjalan menjauhi kelasnya itu.

Dan Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi Kai..

.

.

.

"Minahae Kai membuatmu menunggu lama.." ujar Taemin dengan terengah-engah. Mungkin Taemin berlari dari ruang OSIS menuju kelas Kai yang berada di lantai bawah, sedangkan ruang OSIS berada di lantai dua ujung.

"Ne hyung tak ada, tapi hyung harus membelikanku bubble tea oke?" ujar Kai dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita pergi.." Taemin menggandeng tangan Kai dan mereka pergi dari kelas Kai dengan senyum mengembang diwajah keduanya.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang rumah mewah didepannya, dia menghela nafas berat tapi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu.

Sehun sudah biasa datang kerumah ini, terbukti dia langsung masuk dan pergi ke kamar paling depan rumah itu.

"Taehyung, hyung masuk.." ujar Sehun dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Ne hyung…" ujar suara dari dalam kamar.

Sehun dan Taehyung. Mereka tunangan, walaupun Taehyung tidak tahu jika Sehun tunangannya. Hanya Sehun yang mengetahuinya. Siwon appa Taehyunglah yang merencanakan semua ini. Melibatkan orang tua Sehun didalamnya. Entah maksud apa Siwon melakukan semua ini.

Selama ini Taehyung dan Sehun bersama. Bermain bersama, jalan-jalan bersama dan banyak hal lain yang mereka lakukan bersama.

Taehyung sangat menyayangi Sehun tapi bukan dalam artian mencintai. Taehyung hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai hyungnya saja, tidak lebih. Karena di hati Taehyung sudah satu nama yang akan dicintainya selalu.

"Sedang apa Taehyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan duduk disebelah Taehyung.

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu, kau tahu hyung aku mendapat teman baru.." ujar Taehyung dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya.

"Teman? Siapa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Mereka anak teman appa, aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Namanya Luhan hyung dan Kai hyung" ujar Taehyung dengan senang.

"K-kai? L-luhan?" ujar Sehun.

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau kenal mereka hyung?" Tanya Taehyung dengan penasaran.

"Ne, Kai teman satu kelasku.." ujar Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Wah, hyung kapan-kapan bawa aku bertemu dengannya…" ujar Taehyung dengan mata berbinar yang hanya diangguki Sehun walaupun Taehyung tidak bisa melihat Sehun sekalipun.

Sehun tidak menyalahkan Taehyung, dia tidak membenci Taehyung. Hanya saja dia Sehun menyesal pada dirinya sendiri, menyesal tidak memikirkan semuanya secara matang-matang dan menyesal karena menyakiti hati kekasihnya. Ya kekasihnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Selesai juga chapter 3, panjangkah?

Gomawo yang udah RCL,

Saya sangat membutuhkan komen dan saran kalian.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Believe In Me

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Hurt, Romantic, Angst

Main Cast : Hunkai, TaeKai

Warning : YAOI, yang kagak suka YAOI langsung pergi ajah oke?

_Karena ada yang minta Flashback, kita flashback bentar tentang Kai, Luhan,Kris dan Xiumin. _

.

.

.

Flashback

Hari libur memang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap keluarga. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak menunggu hari tersebut jika setiap harinya mereka harus bekerja terus menerus tanpa mengurusi keluarga mereka? Seperti juga keluarga besar Kim, siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Kim? Keluarga tersohor di Korea Selatan yang menjadi sorotan public? Kepala keluarga Kim adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat cerdas dan isterinya adalah seorang penyanyi yang banyak digandrungi semua orang tanpa mengenal usia. Merekalah Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Jongwoon atau kerap disapa Yesung karena suaranya yang bagus.

Mereka sudah menikah bahkan dikaruniai tiga anak yang tampan dan manis. Kim Luhan, Kim Yifan dan juga anak bungsu mereka Kim Jongin. Jarak usia mereka tidak jauh memang Luhan dengan Yifan hanya berbeda dua tahun sedangkan Yifan dengan Jongin berbeda empat tahun.

Keluarga yang harmonis yang jauh dari gosip miring tentang mereka. Keluarga bahagia yang penuh dengan canda tawa. Kyuhyun yang perhatian dan Yesung yang penyayang.

"Appa, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Inikan liburan.." ajak anak bungsu keluarga Kim. Kim Jongin.

"Jongin benar appa, ayo jalan-jalan. Kitakan jarang bisa kumpul seperti ini.." timpal Yifan atau sering dipanggil Kris.

"Kalian mau kemana hem?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan menggendong Jongin kepangkuannya.

"Emm, Luhan hyung mau kemana? Kris hyung?" Tanya Jongin pada kedua hyungnya.

"Aku ingin liburan ke fila appa yang berada di desa. Disana udaranya sangat sejuk juga pemandanganya bagus.." ujar Luhan dengan ceria.

"Aku ingin berlibur ke Paris appa.." ujar Kris yang dibalas pandangan malas Luhan.

"Waktu itu kita sudah ke Paris, kenapa ke Paris lagi? Aku tidak mau, bosan.." ujar Luhan yang diangguki Kai.

"Eomma mau kita kemana?" Tanya Kai pada Yesung yang sedari tadi diam melihat perdebatan kecil antara Kris dan Luhan.

"Eomma ikut saja, terserah kalian mau kemana.." jawab Yesung dengan tersenyum memandang Kai dengan arti.

"Emm baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan! Kita akan tetap dirumah saja, hahaha.." ujar Kai dengan tertawa yang Luhan dan Kris mengerang tidak setuju.

"Tadikan kau yang meminta jalan-jalan kenapa kau sekarang tidak mau Kai?" Tanya Luhan sebal.

"Yang pentingkan kita sudah berkumul, jadi jalan-jalan atau tidak itu sama saja hyung.." ujar Kai dengan tersenyum manis.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan Kai sedangkan Kris diam mendengar kata-kata adiknya. Dewasa sekali. Batin Yesung, Kyuhyun, Luhan dan Kris. Mereka menandang Kai dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kai kau pintar dan sangat dewasa, padahal umurmu baru Sembilan tahun.." ujar Kris yang diangguki Luhan.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan cerdas seperti appa. Iya kan appa?" Kai mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menyatukan tangan mereka yang langsung disambut Kyuhyun.

Keluarga yang bahagia memang, penuh canda tawa dan suka cita tidak ada pertengkaran serius dan juga hal-hal lain yang tidak patut diperdengarkan. Tapi itu satu bulan sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian yang membuat semuanya berubah. Merubah canda bahagia itu dengan kedataran hidup yang yang dimanipulasi keadaan dan juga ketidak percayaan. Keegoisan yang menguasai semuanya.

.

.

.

"Yesung, ku dengar Kibum pindah ke agensimu, apa itu benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada isterinya yang sedang memasak.

"Ya seperti itulah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jika Kibum mau bergabung dengan agensiku, dan aku menerima-menerima saja.." jawab Yesung sekenanya.

"Baiklah tapi ingat satu hal, jangan sering berdekat-dekatan dengannya. Kau mengerti?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tegas. Yesung tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan tersenyum amat manis.

"Tentu saja suamiku tercinta.." Yesung mencium bibir suaminya cepat dan melanjutkan masakannya lagi.

"Ya eomma jangan mencium appa sembarangan. Disini ada Kai.." ujar Luhan dengan menunjuk Kai yang matanya sedang ditutup oleh Kris.

Yesung terkekeh begitu pula Kyuhyun.

"Eomma lupa chagiya.." Yesung tersenyum kearah anak sulungnya.

"Aiiss, meracuni pikiran uri Kai saja.." ujar Kris dengan kesal dengan melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Kai.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan tadi?" ujar Kai setelah matanya lepas dari kegelapan sementara tadi. Kai meengerjapkan matanya lucu yang membuat siapapun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil itu.

.

.

.

Itu hanya satu minggu sebelum semuanya berakhir dengan bencana. Yang membuat si bungsu menangis, yang membuat si sulung marah dan yang membuat si tengah menatap kereka kecewa.

PRANGG

Suara vas bunga dibanting cukup memekikan telinga siapapun yang mendengar. Termasuk ketiga anak yang bisa dibilang belum cukup umur itu. Mereka bersembunyi didalam kamar. Enggan menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua orang dewasa itu tanpa malu. Mereka masih duduk bersila dikamar si bungsu yang tidak berhenti menangis sedari tadi.

"KAU MEMBOHONGIKU KIM JONGWOON !" terdengar seruan yang membuat Kai –si bungsu- tergelonjak kaget. Kai makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, hyungnya.

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG KYU! SUNGGUH! INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU KIRA" suara wanita menjerit terdengar. Sudah dipastian itu suara eomma mereka.

"JANGAN MENYANGKAL!" suara berat ini mengalun lagi.

Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya terpejam erat. Dirinya takut. Sangat takut.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Kai.." Kris memasang sebuat penutup telinga pada adiknya.

Kai tahu jika hyungnya tidak ingin membuat dirinya takut atau semacamnya dan ingin membuatnya tenang.

"DIAM KAU WANITA JALANG!" suara Kyuhyun tidak merendah malah semakin meninggi membuat Luhan berkilat marah.

Tak tahan dengan situasi tersebut Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kai dan berjalan keluar. Kris terdiam dan memeluk adiknya erat.

BRAKK

Kedua insan yang masih sah menjadi suami istri itu terkaget dengan suara gebretan pintu. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan anak sulung mereka memandang marah, sedih dan kecewa.

"BERHENTI BERTENGKAR! KALIAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!" dan setelah mengatakan itu Luhan kembali ke kamarnya mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari orang tuanya.

"LIHAT SENDIRI BUKAN, ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU! KITA CERAI DAN ANAK-ANAK IKUT DENGANKU!" ucapan mutlak itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun. Yesung menangis mengingat betapa cintanya dia pada Kyuhyun betapa sayangnya dia kepada ketiga anaknya dan betapa dia tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, dia tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan semua walau itu bukan kesalahannya.

Kehidupan memang adil, kehidupan memberikan kesenangan dan juga kesakitan. Bahlan sangat sakit. Dan semua belum semua tahu arti kehidupan itu tersendiri.

.

.

.

"K-kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung melihat ketiga anaknya membawa koper besar.

"Kyu, kau mau membawa anakku kemana?" Tanya Yesung lagi, dia sangat khawatir, cemas dan takut.

"Jagan urusi urusanku. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu dan jangan coba masuk ke hidupku lagi. Jangan mencoba mensentuh anakku mulai sekarang. Jangan menemuinya dan jangan kau bawa anakku pergi dariku. Surat cerai sudah ada dimeja, tanta tangani dan pengacaraku akan datang nanti.." ucapan dingin terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung terkaget-kaget.

"Eomma.." suara si bungsu. Yesung sangat tahu jika itu suara si bungsu.

Yesung memutar badannya dan berlari kearah si bungsu. Keduanya berpelukan erat. Bahkan sangat erat. Membuat mereka disana tersadar. Si bungsu tidak pernah bisa lepas dari ibunya. Tapi seolah mengabaikan fakta tersebut Kyuhyun dengan teganya menarik si bungsu keluar dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tertunduk menangis.

"Eommaaaaaaa !" suara tangisan itu terdengar memilukan. Jeritan seorang anak kecil yang tidak mau berpisah dari ibunya, ibu yang melahirkannya.

"Mianhae eomma.." ujar Luhan dengan memeluk eommanya.

Yesung menatap anak sulungnya. Mengelus rambutnya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Jaga adik-adikmu dengan baik. Eomma mempercayaimu Luhan.." ujar Yesung berbisik kepada Luhan yang diangguki Luhan.

"Jaga dirimu sayang.." Yesung kembali berbisik dan mencium kedua pipi anak sulungnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan eommanya dan menatap eommanya sendu. Dia tidak ingin keluarga harmonisnya berubah berantakan seperti ini. Sungguh dia sangat membencinya.

"Ne eomma aku pasti akan menjaga Kai dan Kris.." ujar Luhan kemudian tersenyum. Berbalik dan meninggalkan Yesung.

.

.

.

Berita berpisahnya Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung menyebar dengan cepat. Semua orang tidak menyangka jika pasangan paling harmonis itu bercerai. Mereka ingin sekali mengetahui alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun menceraikan Yesung.

Yesung menjadi kacau tanpa Kyuhyun. Yesung menjadi linglung tanpa anak-anaknya. Dan Yesung bukan Yesung yang dulu, yang penuh dengan canda tawa.

Hanya satu orang yang tersenyum saat keterpurukan keluarga harmonis itu. Ya orang itu Kim Kibum, yang membuat keluarga harmonis itu menjadi terpecah belah.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berumur sekitar lima belas tahun terlihat meringis menahan sakit. Namja belum cukup umur itu bersembunyi dengan takut di pojok ruangan tempat dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan pesta meriahnya.

DOR

Suara pistol lepas begitu saja kemudian disusul suara jeritan seorang wanita dengan keras. Anak itu bernama Xiumin. Xiumin semakin menutup matanya, bahunya bergetar ketakutan mendengar suara yang seharusnya tidak di dengarnya. Tangannya berada di telinga menutup kedua telinganya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mendengar suara itu. Suara tembakan.

"Kemana kau anak manis?" suara menyeramkan itu. Suara yang membuatnya ketakutan saat ini.

Xiumin semakin bergetar dikala suara langkah sepatu semakin terdengar dekat. _Appa Eomma, aku sangat takut. _Ujarnya dalam hati. Langkah itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, membuat dirinya begitu ketakutan.

"JANGAN BERGERAK KALIAN SEMUA TELAH DIKEPUNG" suara lain mengintrupsinya, membuatnya bernafas lega saat itu juga.

"Sh*it, kenapa polisi itu harus datang disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.." gerutu orang itu dan dengan segera menyelamatkan dirinya dengan cepat dan tanpa ketahuan oleh polisi-polisi itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Tanya seorang polisi begitu melihat Xiumin bersembunyi dipojok ruangan.

"Hiks, sakit.. appa eomma.." ujar Xiumin.

Polisi itu terbelak kaget saat melihat luka dikaki Xiumin yang memanjang. Polisi itu segera menggendong Xiumin keluar dari gedung tempat **pembantaian** tersebut.

.

.

.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik semua orang mati, sepuluh jari saja tidak cukup untuk menghitung berapa mayat yang tergeletak bersimbah darah diruangan yang awalnya penuh tawa dan nyanyian. Semua orang tidak tahu takdir bukan? Semua orang hanya menjalaninya, bukan mengaturnya.

Xiumin ingin seperti halnya dengan anak lain, hidup tenang dan penuh tawa. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, keluarga yang harusnya menjujungnya dari keterpurukan malah menyalahkannya, keluarga yang harusnya memberikan melindunginya malah menghindarinya, keluarga yang harusnya memberikan motifasi malah menghardiknya.

Xiumin sudah kehilangan orang tuanya. Appa dan eommanya meninggal dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Suatu trauma besar membekas dalam hati Xiumin yang di hiraukan begitu saja oleh keluarga besarnya. Neneknya menyalahkannya semata-mata karena dirinya yang bergitu kehilangan ayah Xiumin. Semua paman dan bibinya tidak ada yang membantunya. Sungguh! Dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak telibat dan dia adalah korban. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam? Keluarga appanya tidak mau menerimanya lagi, tidak ada yang mau.

Xiumin takut jika ditinggal sendiri, Xiumin takut jika keadaan memaksanya menjadi sendiri. Dan tepat tengah malam Xiumin keluar dari rumahnya dan hanya membawa foto kedua orang tuanya dan meninggalkan surat yang menyayat hati.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Xiumin berjalan tiada hentinya mengabaikan ketakutan yang menjalar dihatinya. Karena lelah Xiumin duduk trotoar yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil lewat. Dirinya semakin ketakutan ketika mobil berhenti didepannya. Seseorang keluar dari mobil itu dan menyamakan dirinya didepan Xiumin tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Xiumin untuk menghadapnya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu anak kecil. Sekarang beritahu rumahmu, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang.." ujar paman itu.

"A-aku tidak mau pulang, me-reeka membenci-ku.." ujarnya terbata. Namja dewasa itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum menatap Xiumin.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Xiumin.."

"Mau ikut denganku? Aku mempunyai anak laki-laki yang lucu hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda darimu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Namja itu, Xiumin berfikir kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini Xiumin, namaku Park Jungsoo.."

.

.

.

Dan semenjak itu Xiumin hidup dengan keluarga baru. Keluarga yang menyayanginya. Keluarga yang selalu memberikannya motifasi dan keluarga yang diimpikan semua orang. Park Jungsoo yang seperti malaikat, Park Chanyeol yang lucu. Dan Xiumin bahagian tinggal ditengah-tengah keluarga harmonis itu. Walau hanya ada anak dan ayah. Tapi mereka sungguh membuat Xiumin iri, kedekatan mereka, perhatian ayah kepada anaknya dan semuanya. Mengingatkan Xiumin atas orang tuannya yang sudah tiada, Kim Junsu dan Kim Yoochun.

.

.

.

Selama dua tahun terakhir sejak peristiwa Xiumin kabur dari rumahnya. Selama itu pula Xiumin tinggal bersama keluarga Park yang menyayanginya apa adanya.

"Appa ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada appanya.

"Kita akan pindah ke Jepang Chanyeol, Xiumin. Kalian berdua tidak keberatankan?" Tanya Jungsoo pada kedua putranya.

"Aku tidak masalah appa, asalkan bersama appa dan Xiumin hyung.." ujar Chanyeol tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Bagaimana denganmu Xiuminnie?" Tanya Jungsoo, Xiumin tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Mungkin dengan berada di luar Korea akan membuat perasaannya nyaman lagi seperti dulu.

"Baiklah, karena kedua anak appa setuju, kita akan berangkat lusa.." ujar Jungsoo dengan memeluk kedua anaknya.

Dan kehidupan Xiumin berpindah ke negeri sakura itu. Meninggalkan segala kenangan buruk tentang dirinya, dan menjadi Xiumin baru.

.

.

.

Kehidupan yang baru awal yang baru. Chanyeol dan Xiumin senang berada di Jepang. Walaupun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Korea tapi setidaknya disini Xiumin memiliki ketenangan yang tidak ia dapatkan dari Negara tempatnya lahir.

Sampai saat itu datang, saat dimana Park Jungsoo meninggalkan dirinya dan Chanyeol. Saat dimana semua terulang kembali. Saat dimana ia harus kehilangan orang tuanya. Tuhan benar-benar membencinyakah? Sampai Tuhan tega membuatnya sendiri lagi?

Chanyeol menangis, begitupula dirinya. Saat itu ia berjanji akan menghidupi Chanyeol dan akan selalu menjaganya. Menjaga keluarga satu-satunya. Park Chanyeol.

Flashback End

.

.

.

Taemin dan Kai terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Tangan Taemin menggenggam tangan Kai dan Kai tersenyum begitu manis dan menerima genggaman tangan Taemin. Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar mall. Mengabaikan bahwa tujuan utama mereka adalah ke toko buku langganan Taemin.

"Hyung, selama aku tidak disini apa ada yang ku lewatkan?" Tanya Kai dengan memandang Taemin, saat ini mereka sedang makan berdua.

"Emm, banyak sekali.." jawab Taemin.

"Wah benarkah? Apa saja? Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar yang cantik?" Tanya Kai bertubi-tubi.

"Yah salah satunya, tapi pacarku waktu itu pergi meninggalkan ku dan sekarang dia kembali lagi dan berada didepanku.." ujar Taemin yang membuat Kai memajukan bibirnya.

"Hyung kau berubah menyebalkan.." ujar Kai yang langsung membuat Taemin tertawa.

"Terimakasih manis. Sekarang giliranmu Kai, kau belum bercerita kenapa kau menangis waktu itu.." ujar Taemin.

Kai tersentak, memandang Taemin ragu dan akhirnya menceritakan semuanya. Yah semuanya.

"Sudah jangan diteruskan.." ujar Taemin saat melihat air mata Kai hampir tumpah. Kai mengangguk kemudian menghela nafas dan menstabilakan perasaannya yang kacau.

"Masih ada aku Kai.." ujar Taemin.

Kai hanya menganggap itu kalimat sederhana karena Taemin adalah sahabatnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa itu adalah ucapan tulus yang mawakili pernyataan cinta. Dan seorang Kim Jongin tidak terlalu peka terhadap kalimat sederhana itu.

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Baik Sehun maupun Kai tidak saling tegur sapa. Mengabaikan kenyataan sesungguhnya. Hubungan ini bisa diperbaiki. Sungguh! Bagaimanapun caranya itu bisa diperbaiki. Tapi saat ini belum ada yang berani di antara mereka yang menghampiri, mengucapkan suatu kata walau sederhana dan juga berhubungan kontak. Hanya kontak mata yang mereka hubungkan.

"Jongin, kau ingin masuk tambahan kelas apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

"Tambahan kelas bagaimana?" Tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

"Tambahan kelas, disini siswa boleh memilih apa saja yang menjadi minat mereka. Ada kelas vocal, kelas dance, kelas musik, kelas bahasa, matematika bahkan kelas memasak juga ada.." jelas Kyungsoo, Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kelas dance disini enak?" tanay Jongin dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku berada dikelas vocal. Bukankah kau dekat dengan Taemin sunbae? Dia ketua kelas dance disini.." ujar Kyungsoo, Kai semakin tersenyum cerah.

"Benar apa kata hyung.. emm, DO hyung emm, apa.." ujar Kai dengan ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo menatapnya curiga.

"Apa apanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"A-pa Se-hun ikut kelas dance?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo semakin curiga. Sehun? Buat apa Kai menanyakan Sehun? Batinnya bingung.

"Ya, bahkan wakil ketua.." jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Apa? Aku sepertinya ikut kelas matematika saja.." jawab Kai sambil tertunduk, kemudian pergi duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Sehun? Kenapa dengan Sehun? Apa mereka saling kenal?" ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Dia bahkan menghindariku. Ingin aku mengatakan bahwa aku masih sama seperti dulu, aku masing mencintainya, menyayanginya. Seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dulu, hatiku masih miliknya, milik Kim Jongin.

Aku memperhatikannya bersama DO hyung, awalnya dia berbinar tapi tiba-tiba sinar matanya meredup. Membuatku penasaran apa hal yang dibacarakannya dengan DO hyung.

Ku lihat DO hyung duduk disebelahku. Dia menatapku, tatapan mengintimasi. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan tetap menatapku. Aku risih jika DO hyung mulai bertingkah seperti ini.

"Apa?" tanyaku menatapnya.

DO Hyung diam. Mengamati wajahku dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Dulu waktu kau pindah ke sini, bukankah kau dari Jepang?" Tanya DO hyung dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jongin juga dari Jepang dan sepertinya dia mengenalmu. Tapi.." ucapannya menggangtung dan membuatku sangat penasaran.

"Tapi apa hyung?" ujarku penasaran. Sungguh aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang DO hyung dan Kai bicarakan tadi.

"Tidak ada.. apa kau mengenal Jongin?" Tanya DO hyung yang membuatku tersentak.

"Ya begitulah.." jawabku seadanya.

"Kenapa dia seolah-olah tidak mau berurusan denganmu ya?" Tanya DO hyung yang membuatku menunduk.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku ceritakan padamu hyung.." jawabku, DO hyung menatapku.

"Urusilah segera, jangan sampai kau menyesal Sehun.." ujar DO hyung. Dia benar aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Kembali menjadi tempat sandaran seorang Kim Jongin.

Sehun POV End

.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang namja cantik memasuki sekolah megah itu. Langkahnya santai dan ia selalu mengembangkan senyumannya. Cantik sekali.

Namja tersebut bertag name **Byun** Baekhyun. Tidak salah lagi dia adalah Baekhyun yang sebulan lalu menangis dengan alasan Kai jahat dan meninggalkannya -_- tapi sekarang dia malah ada di depan kelas Kai, mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. Dan tersenyum pada siapa saja.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru lagi.." ujar Mr. Jung.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manisnya. Kemudian menatap Kai yang cemberut padanya. Mungkin Kai marah Karena dirinya tidak memberitahukan bahwa ia juga akan pindah ke Korea.

"Annyeong.. Byun Baekhyun imnida.. aku pindahan dari Jepang.." ujarnya dengan membungkukan badan.

"Kenapa banyak sekali pindahan dari Jepang?" gumam Chen yang duduk disebelah Kai.

"Kau boleh duduk Baekhyun-sshi, bersama Tao. Tao angkat tanganmu.." ujar Mr. Jung.

Tao terlihat mengangkat tangannya dan Baekhyun segera duduk disamping namja yang dipanggil Tao itu.

"Oke, hari ini semua guru ada rapat. Kalian sebagai siswa unggulan disini kuharap jangan ramai.." pesan Mr. Jung sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Kai. Kai masih terlihat cemberut. Semua warga kelas menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah Kai.

"Kai~~~" ujar Baekhyun dengan tersenyum manis di depan Kai.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai cemberut.

"Jangan marah ne? Inikan kejutan kenapa kau malah marah padaku?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak lucu.." ujar Kai singkat, wajahnya masih ditekuk.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa. Aku akan menuruti semua maumu.." ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Kai memekik kegirangan.

"Benarkah? Oke! Sepulang sekolah kau harus mengantarku jalan-jalan keliling Seoul.." ujar Kai dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah.." Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Kau kenal dia Jongin?" Tanya Chen yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Ne hyung, dia temanku.. dia sangat baik walaupun terkadang menyebalkan.." ujar Kai dengan tersenyum menatap Chen yang menganggukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada teman sebangkunya. Dia agak pendiam, wajahnya seperti preman tapi Baekhyun akui dia manis.

"Hai, namaku Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tanganya. Namja itu diam saja bahkan membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Dia kenapa? Pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya, kemudian Baekhyun menghadap kebelakang tepat menghadap DO.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo.." ujar Baekhyun.

"Ne, semoga bisa saling membantu.." ujar DO dengan ramah.

"Panggil aku Baekhyun hyung oke? Dan aku akan memanggilmu Kyungie.." ujar Baekhyun dengan tertawa. Dia sungguh-sungguh humoris.

"Dan senang bertemu denganmu lagi Oh Sehun.." Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi diam.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Apa lagi ini? Mereka semua pindahan dari Jepang dan mereka saling mengenal, apa yang dibalik semua itu? Kyungsoo sangat-sangat penasaran akan hal itu.

Dimulai dari Sehun, Kai dan sekarang Baekhyun. Mereka pindahan dari Jepang dan mereka saling mengenal.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Believe In Me

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Hurt, Romantic, Angst

Main Cast : Hunkai, TaeKai

Warning : YAOI, yang kagak suka YAOI langsung pergi ajah oke?

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi sekitar satu menit yang lalu, Kai terlihat membereskan barang-barangnya dan disebelahnya sudah ada Baekhyun yang siap mengantar Kai jalan-jalan sesuai dengan janjinya tadi. Beberapa orang disana sudah memaklumi karena Baekhyun sudah sedikit menjelaskan kepada mereka jika ia mengenal Kai bahkan lebih dari kata mengenal.

"Ayolah Kai, jangan lama-lama." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran, tentu saja Baekhyun juga ingin berjalan-jalan di keliling Seoul. Sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun dirinya meninggalkan Seoul.

"Ini juga sudah selesai, ayo hyung.." Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut dan menariknya keluar kelas.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, setiap orang yang menatap mereka pasti tidak berkedip. Bagaimana bisa berkedip jika dua orang namja berwajah uke lewat di depan mereka? Jangan lupakan wajah Kai yang manis dan Baekhyun yang cantik, itu saja sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Baekhyun sadar jika semua orang menatap dirinya dan Kai. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menatap balik orang-orang tersebut dengan pandangan tajam, membuat orang-orang yang ditatapnya bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Baekhyun. Oke, mungkin mereka harus mencoret Baekhyun itu ramah, yeah walaupun ramah tapi Baekhyun sangat tidak suka jika dipandangi seperti itu, terlebih pada Kai. Baekhyun selalu berjaji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi Kai seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Jangan tertipu oleh wajah cantik seorang Byun Baekhyun, karena Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah seorang yang sangat di takuti. Byun Baekhyun seorang yang mempunyai suara emas dan juga ahli bela diri.

"Sudah jangan pandang mereka seperti itu hyung, kau menakutkan." Bisik Kai dengan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun.

"Siapa suruh mereka memandangmu seperti mau memperkosamu seperti itu. Sungguh tidak tahu malu." Jawab Baekhyun kesal.

"Sudahlah hyung. Oya hyung bawa mobil atau motor?" Tanya Kai, Baekhyun memang sering sekali ganti-ganti mobil dan motor. Jika ditanya apa hobi Baekhyun, maka Baekhyun akan menjawab dengan bangga, 'Hobiku adalah mengkoleksi mobil dan motor.' Itulah kira-kira jawaban seorang Byun Baek.

"Aku membawa mobil, aku tahu kau tidak begitu suka naik motor. Jadi aku membawa mobil khusus untukmu chagiya~" jawab Baekhyun dengan mencolek dagu Kai.

"Jangan colek-colek hyung, kau tahukan disini banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita." Ujar Kai kesal, pipinya digembungkan sedikit membuat dirinya semakin manis dan juga imut.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Baekhyun mendelik lucu kearah Kai.

"Terserah hyung saja." Kai berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi. Baekhyun menatap namja-namja yang memandangi dirinya dan Kai dengan pandangan mematikan, kemudian Baekhyun berlari mengejar Kai.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan khusus antara Kai dan juga Baekhyun. Mereka terdiam, Baekhyun memilih menutup mulutnya melihat Kai yang memejamkan matanya.

"Kai, kau mau kita kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya, Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun sejenak.

"Ke rumahku saja hyung." Jawabnya asal.

"Kau bilang mau jalan-jalan? Kenapa pulang kerumah?" Tanya Baekhyun protes.

"Baiklah, kita ke Café saja, sedikit bersantai." Ujar Kai yang diangguki Baekhyun. Dengan kecepatan normal Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju Café dekat sekolahnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke Café ini, Kai dan Baekhyun memasuki Café ini dan duduk di dekat jendela. Kai menatap kesamping, memandang mobil-mobil mewah lewat, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedang memesan sesuatu untuk dirinya. Baekhyun sudah tahu apa yang disukai Kai sedari dulu jadi buat apa Kai memberitahunya lagi?

"Kai, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah pelayan pergi. Kai diam menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia sudah tahu arah pertanyaan Baekhyun dan sekarang bukan hal yang baik untuk dibahas.

"Jangan bahas sekarang hyung.." setelah beberapa menit terdiam akhirnya Kai bersuara, melirik Baekhyun malas.

"Baiklah aku mengalah. Namja yang bernama Taemin itu sensitive sekali padaku tadi." Ujar Baekhyun, Kai memandang Baekhyun lagi.

"Sensitive bagaimana?" Tanya Kai dengan mengambil ponselnya ditasnya.

"Seperti tadi saat kita sedang makan dikantin, dia memandangku tidak bersahabat dia juga melirik sinis padaku. Huh menyebalkan!" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya sedikit merajuk.

"Benarkah? Padahal Taemin hyung itu orang yang sangat baik. Apa gara-gara waktu itu ya?" Kai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, maksud Kai apa? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Gara-gara itu apanya? Jangan-jangan kau menceritakan yang tidak-tidak padanya tentangku, iyakan?" Baekhyun menatap Kai, sebenarnya bukan menatap tapi memelototkan mata kecilnya.

"Hehe, aku hanya bilang kalau hyung itu namjachinguku. Aku tidak tahu jika Taemin hyung akan bersikap seperti itu padamu." Ujar Kai dengan tampang polosnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya malas. "Itu tandanya namja yang bernama Taemin itu menyukaimu Kai-ya.." Baekhyun menatap namja yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu malas. Bagaimana tidak malas jika Kai itu orang yang sangat-sangat tidak peka jika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta? Bahkan dari sekalah yang lamapun banyak yang menyukai Kai tapi Kai hanya menanggapnya sahabat tidak lebih dan semua didasari dengan ketidakpekaan seorang Kim Jongin.

Kai baru saja akan membalas perkataan Taemin, tapi pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Kai menunggu sampai pelayan tersebut pergi dan langsung membuka mulutnya protes dengan berbagai umpatan. Bukannya takut dengan Kai, Baekhyun malah tertawa dengan renyahnya. Menurut Baekhyun saat ini Kai terlihat lucu dan juga menggemaskan.

"Yaya, terus saja tertawa seperti itu. Kau menyebalkan hyung!" Kai memajukan bibirnya.

"Mian Kai, kau itu terlalu menggemaskan." Tangan Baekhyun maju untuk mencubit pipi Kai, dengan gesit Kai menghindari tangan nakal Baekhyun itu.

"Jangan mencubit pipiku lagi hyung. Ku laporkan Luhan hyung dan Kris hyung mau?" ancam Kai dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Silahkan saja. Kris akan berpihak kepadaku kok.." Ujar Baekhyun dengan percaya diri.

"Itu tidak mungkin.." Kai sedikit tidak terima dengan pernyataan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kan sekarang aku dan Kris sudah resmi menjadi kekasih.." Kai sedikit tersedak mendengarnya. Baekhyun? Kris? Mereka dari dulu selalu bertengkar. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa eoh? Kalian saja jika bertemu sudah seperti kucing dan anjing. Mana mungkin sekarang kalian menjadi kekasih!" Kai membuang mukanya kesamping, Baekhyun terkekeh menatap Kai.

"Hei, setiap orang bisa berubah. Termasuk tentang perasaan Kai." Ujar Baekhyun. Kai tersentak. Bisa berubah? Apa perasaan Sehun padanya juga akan berubah?

"Kau melamun Kai." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kai.

"Ah! Tidak!" Kai terlihat gugup. Keringat dingin setikit terlihat.

"Baiklah. Cepat makan dan kita akan ke rumahmu. Kris sudah sampai satu jam yang lalu.." ujar Baekhyun, Kai mendelik tidak percaya. Kris bahkan tidak memberitahu padanya jika ia pulang sekarang, Kris bahkan tidak menghubunginya semenjak ia pulang ke Korea. Awas nanti jika Kai bertemu dengan Kris, Kai akan mendiamkannya. Itu adalah hadiah yang pantas.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang namja yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Sehun tersenyum disaat namja itu tersenyum. Namja itu masih sangat polos. Dia tidak mengetahui apapun, dia hanya diam menunggu perintah. Kim Taehyung, itu namanya. Taehyung dengan ceria menceritakan apapun yang membuatnya senang, apapun. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Hyung.. Sehun hyung.." Taehyung berujar lirih.

"Ya Tae? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun, Taehyung diam. Terlihat berfikir dan juga menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Emm, hyung aku ingin minta tolong padamu.." ujarnya ragu.

"Minta tolong apa? Kalau hyung bisa, kenapa tidak?" Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung. Tidak seperti biasanya Taehyung seperti ini, dia anak yang ceria dan juga humoris.

"Carikan keberadaan temanku hyung. Dia ada di Korea. Aku mendapatkan infonya tadi malam, temanku yang di Amerika memberitahuku jika dia ada di sini.." ujar Taehyung memelas.

"Temanmu? Nugu?"

"Namanya Kim Soek Jin, tolong carikan dia hyung aku mohon.." Taehyung mencengkram lengan Sehun pelan.

"Baiklah. Hyung akan mengusahakannya. Dia itu hanya temanmu?"

"Dia itu sebenarnya namjachinguku. Dia sangat baik, tampan, suaranya sangat lembut dan sejak kejadian itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.. aku merindukannya hyung.." Taehyung sedikit menitikan air matanya.

"Uljima, hyung akan membantu.." Sehun memeluk Taehyung, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Kasih sayang sebagai seorang kakak tentunya. Karena dihati Sehun, Kai tetap menjadi nomor satu.

Seandainya semua orang tahu apa yang ada dibenak Taehyung, Sehun dan Kai, mungkin mereka akan berfikir berkali-kali untuk melakukan hal kejam seperti ini. Sehun tahu, Taehyung tidak pernah menyukainya dan tidak akan pernah bisa menyukainya sebagai seorang pasangan, Sehun sadar bahkan Sehun senang. Jika suatu saat nanti tiba, Sehun akan pergi kembali pada pujaan hatinya tanpa menyakiti perasaan siapapun.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat bosan. Pelajaran bahasa Jepang ini membuatnya mati bosan. Bahkan dia sudah sangat lancar berbahasa Jepang. Apa yang perlu dipelajarinya lagi? Kebudayaan? Sejarah? Tentu saja Kai sudah sangat mengerti. Guru di depannya bahkan satu dua kali salah dalam pengucapan, ingin Kai mengoreksi apa yang gurunya ucapkan, tapi Kai lebih memilih diam mendengarkan.

Bahkan Chen yang duduk disampingnya sudah hampir tidur. Jika bukan karena guru ini adalah guru yang cukup galak, mungkin siswa-siswi disini sudah menutup matanya dan masuk kealam mimpi yang indah.

Tepat saat jam pelajaran selesai semua siswa langsung menaruh kepala mereka diatas meja. Hari ini sangat-sangat membosankan, entah kenapa hari ini mereka sangat malas. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengobrol saja malas. Terkecuali orang-orang tertentu. Orang-orang hyperaktif yang selalu mengganggu siapapun. Namanya Jung Daehyun. Dia sangat cerewet dan sekarang Daehyun sudah mempunyai patner baru, yah siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Kai-ya! Ayo ikut ke kantin bersamaku dan Daehyun!" ajak Baekhyun tepat berdiri tegak didepan Kai. Disana juga ada Daehyun. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan.

"Malas hyung. Dan bisakah kalian lepaskan pegangan itu? Kalian sudah mempunyai kekasih masing-masingkan?" Kai menatap tajam pada dua orang di depannya, yang hanya dibalas cengiran mereka berdua.

"Tidak mau. Mereka kan tidak ada disini.." ujar Baekhyun dan Daehyun bebarengan. Kemudian mereka berlari menghindari Kai dengan mehrong, membuat sebagian siswa geleng-geleng kepala dan Kai menatap mereka dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Byun Baekhyun! Akan ku adukan pada Kris hyung!" Teriak Kai dengan keras. Tentu saja di hiraukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan mereka! Bermesraan di depanku. Awas saja akan ku adukan pada Kris hyung dan juga Junhong." Kai mengumpat kesal.

Bahkan sampai lima menit kemudian Kai masing mengumpat tentang Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Kai tersentak dan lebih tersentak lagi saat tahu siapa orang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Dia Sehun, Sehun yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar Kai? Kumohon.." Kai bimbang, dilain sisi ia ingin ikut dengan Sehun, bagaimanapun juga Kai sangat-sangat merindukan 'kekasihnya' ini. Tapi dilain sisi Kai merasa ini tidak perlu dan Kai merasa sakit setiap menatap Sehun.

"Kumohon.." suara Sehun sangat lirih, hanya terdengar oleh Kai.

"Baiklah.." jawab Kai, Sehun tersenyum senang. Dengan lembut Sehun menarik tangan Kai keluar kelas. Teman-teman satu kelas menatap mereka bingung. Apalagi Chen yang memang duduk dengan Kai. Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka mendengar ataupun melihat Sehun berbicara dengan lembut seperti itu. Apalagi seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum. Itu sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka.

Sehun membawa Kai keatap sekolah. Tidak ada percakapan, mereka hanya berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Sehun tersenyum dalam hati. Betapa dia sangat merindukan sentuhan tangan Kai, halusnya tangan Kai dan hangatnya tangan Kai. Sekarang tangan Kai berada di genggamannya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya gembira.

Sedangkan Kai? Entahkah. Kai senang, bahkan sangat senang. Tapi hatinya juga tersenyum perih secara bersamaan. Itu dua kali lebih berat dari pada berlatih menari full setiap harinya.

Mereka sampai, Sehun mendudukan Kai di kursi yang ada disana. Untuk beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Sehun ragu untuk mengatakan niatnya membawa Kai keatap ini. Kali ini Kai memandang Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun-sshi?"

DEG

'_Sehun-sshi?'_

Sehun terasa asing dengan panggilan Kai tadi. Seumur hidupnya Kai belum pernah memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan formal seperti itu. Hati Sehun mendecit sakit, ini memang pantas untuknya. Satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Bahkan dalam tiga hari dapat merubah apapun, apalagi jika satu tahun.

"Tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu Kai.." ujar Sehun lirih. Kai mengerti, Kai juga tidak ingin memanggil 'kekasihnya' dengan sebutan seperti itu. Kai lebih suka memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Hunnie-ku.

Kai tidak merespon. Kai lebih memilih diam tak bersuara.

"Kai, aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku salah, aku tahu. Aku akan mencari cara untuk tetap bersamamu Kai. Bisakah kau menungguku?"

"Menunggumu?" Kai bertanya ambigu. "Lalu selama ini kau pikir aku tidak menunggumu? Kau fikir aku melupakanmu? Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan Sehun!" teriak Kai, air mata indahnya jatuh membasahi pipinya membuat aliran sungai sampai ke dagu.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh Kai. A-ku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh. Ku mohon tetap tunggu aku. Aku akan menyelesaikannya cepat. Aku akan mengakhirnya segera. Tolong tunggu aku Kai.." Sehun memegang tangan Kai, badannya bergetar, sama halnya dengan Kai. Sehun menangis dan Kai juga menangis.

"Lalu sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" bisik Kai lirih disela-sela tangisannya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang, kumohon.." Sehun memeluk Kai erat. Enggan melepaskan namja manis yang sangat dicintainya itu, tidak ingin melepaskan apa yang diinginkannya dan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu Sehun?" Kai melepasakan pelukan Sehun paksa.

Sehun tersenyum. "Dia tidak mencintaiku, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai hyungnya. Bahkan dia tidak mengetahui aku adalah tunangannya.." ujar Sehun kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak mengetahunya. Tolong percaya padaku Kai.." Sehun mencium tangan Kai. Membuat Kai merona malu.

"Kau tidak membohongiku kan?" Kai masih ragu.

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu Kai.." ujar Sehun tulus, kemudian Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Kai.

Ciuman panjang yang di dasari rasa rindupun berlangsung. Mereka menyalurkan kebagaiaan masing-masing melalui ciuman itu. Seakan ingin menunjukan pada dunia bahwa mereka tidak pernah main-main dan ingin membuat dunia sadar bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang berada di balik pintu. Mendengarkan semua yang mereka ucapkan. Namja itu berbalik meninggalkan mereka dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi pipinya.

Cintanya tidak terbalas. Bahkan cintanya tidak diketahui, terlalu takut mengatakan malah membuatnya terluka. Dalam, bahkan sangat dalam.

Namja malang itu…

Lee Taemin

.

.

.

"Chen, kau melihat Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mendapati Chen hanya duduk sendirian.

"Jongin pergi bersama Sehun tadi.." jawab Chen sekenanya.

"MWO? Kau tidak bohong? Kyaaaaa bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun ribut sendiri, teman-teman mereka memutar matanya malas melihat reaksi berlebihan Baekhyun.

"Dae! Dae! Bagaimana ini? Kai~ kau dimana?" Baekhyun masih histeris, sekarang korbanya adalah patner usilnya itu.

"Kai dan Sehun mungkin hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. YA! Jangan meremas tanganku seperti itu!" Daehyun geram sendiri. Tangannya di remas kuat oleh Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan satu fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah ahli bela diri. Tentu dengan meremas tangan itu sudah sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak tahu Jung! Ahh, Kai kau dimana?" Baekhyun masih bertingkah abnormal di depan bangku Kai.

"Aku disini hyung. Kenapa kau mencariku seperti itu? rindu padaku?" ujar Kai yang masuk kedalam kelas diikuti Sehun.

"Kyaaaaa! Kai, kau dari mana saja? Apa yang dilakukan manusia evil itu padamu Kai? Ayo bilang pada hyung!" paksa Baekhyun dengan meraba-raba bagian tubuh Kai.

Sehun menutar matanya malas, dengan segera Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang masih meraba-raba bagian tubuh Kai. 'Dia mencari-cari kesempatan' batin Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun tahu watak Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak menyakitinya hyung. Jangan menuduhku sembarangan dan jauhkan tangan nakalmu dari Kai.." Sehun menepis tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun cemberut dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Kau mirip dengan bebekku Byun." Ujar Chen dengan datar.

"YA!" Hanya ada suara berisik Baekhyun yang membuat kelas menjadi ramai.

.

.

.

Yesung berdiri di depan anak pertama dan keduanya. Keduanya masih bungkam. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Luhan maupun Kris.

"Jangan hanya diam, jelaskan pada eomma sekarang!" perintah Yesung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Eomma, kita kan sudah baikan. Untuk apa harus menjelaskannya, yang lalu sudahlah. Jangan diungkit lagi." Ujar Luhan bosan.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Luhan hyung.." sambung Kris.

"Walaupun kalian sudah baikan tapi eomma juga harus tahu apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar seperti waktu itu. Kalian tahu? Pertengkaran kalian waktu sudah melewati batas, pindah dari Jepang dan kembali ke Korea. Rasa persaudaraan kalian dimana?"

"..."

"Luhan, kau tertua di antara Kris dan Kai. Kau tidak lupa janjimu pada eommakan?" Tanya Yesung, tentu saja Luhan mengingatnya.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak ingin menceritakannya.." Yesung membuang nafasnya pasrah, ia tahu jika sifat Kyuhyun mendarah daging pada ke dua anaknya ini. Dan Yesung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah mencangkup tentang sifat seseorang.

"Gomawo eomma.."

"Tapi ingat! Jika kalian berbuat seperti itu lagi, eomma tidak segan-segan menghukum kalian. Jangan remehkan ucapan eomma. Eomma tidak pernah main-main.." ujar Yesung, kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris yang terdiam.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sofa, begitupula dengan Kris. Tidak ada percakapan antara kakak beradik itu. Mereka masih diam, bingung juga ingin mengatakan apa.

"Maafkan aku waktu itu hyung.." ujar Kris tiba-tiba.

"Seorang Kris mengenal kata maaf. Wah, ternyata hebat juga.." ujar Luhan sinis.

Kris merengut sebal, "Aku sudah minta maaf. Terserah kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak.."

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Dan ingat jangan mencintai Xiumin lagi. Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya.." ujar Luhan tajam.

"Tidak, aku sudah melupakannya. Aku sudah punya Baekhyun.." Kris memandang Luhan yang berada disampingnya.

"Jangan pernah permainkan Baekhyun. Kau ingat! Baekhyun itu sebenarnya siapa? Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Baekhyun jika kau masih sayang nyawamu.." Luhan berdiri, meninggalkan Kris yang merenung.

"Yah, keputusanku sudah benar. Baekhyun. Aku akan sekuat tenaga mencintaimu dan aku tidak peduli dengan kedudukanmu. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari lingkaran hitam ayahmu.."

Kris bergumam sendiri. Hubungan Luhan dan Kris retak memang karena kesalahan Kris. Kris mencintai Xiumin dari dulu, jauh sebelum Luhan mengenal Xiumin. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Xiumin mencintai Luhan dan hanya menganggapnya adik. Tak menyerah sampai disitu, Kris bahkan mengalihkan perhatian Xiumin dari Luhan. Tapi sekarang ia menyesalinya. Mereka putus dan ia baru menyadari itu semua salahnya kemarin. Kris sangat menyesalinya, tapi waktu tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Baekhyun? Ya, semua orang yang berada di dekat Baekhyun memang harus berhati-hati. Bukan karena ia adalah namja yang galak dan menyeramkan. Bukan karena dirinya. Tapi seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah anak dari seorang yang sangat ditakuti di Jepang sana. Baekhyun anak dari Byun SiHan seorang pemimpin Yakuza.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai pulang bersama, Kai berada di mobil Sehun sekarang. Belum ada yang memulai percakapan keduanya masih menormalkan detak jantung mereka yang terpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sehun melirik ke samping, Kai pun begitu. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Kai cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Wajahnya memanas malu, membuat Sehun yang disampingnya terkekeh. Sudah lama Sehun tidak melihat wajah merah Kai.

"Kai aku mencintaimu.." ujar Sehun dengan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang Sehun, berhentilah mengatakan itu.." ujar Kai dengan menutupi wajahnya, tentu saja Kai sangat senang Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut, bahkan Kai tidak bosan. Kai hanya.. sedikit malu. Setiap Sehun mengatakan 'Kai aku mencintaimu' terjadi getaran-getaran aneh dalam diri Kai dan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"Kai, mau kau temani aku pergi ke rumah tunanganku?" ujar Sehun, Kai menghadap ke Sehun.

Ini gila! Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakan seperti itu?

"Dia sangat menyukaimu Kai, kau mengenalnya." Kai menautkan alisnya bingung. Tunangan Sehun mengenalnya? Siapa dia?

"Nugu?"

"Choi Taehyung.. kau mengenalnya bukan?" Tanya Sehun, Kai terlihat berfikir dan beberapa saat kemudian Kai tersenyum dengan menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke rumahnya. Dia hanya sendirian dirumah dan hanya ditemani beberapa maid saja, Tuan Choi sedang berada di Kanada untuk beberapa minggu.." ujar Sehun lagi, Kai senang bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung lagi, dia namja yang ceria walaupun kondisinya tidak terlalu bagus.

Setelah Kai menyetujui ajakan Sehun, mobil Sehun langsung meninggalkan kawasan sekolah elite itu. Menuju jalanan dan berbaur dengan mobil mewah lainnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung duduk sendiri ditaman belakang rumahnya. Tongkat masih setia menjadi temannya. Andaikan waktu itu dia lebih memilih menunggu appanya dan membiarkan kekasihnya pulang terlebih dahulu, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

_**Flashback**_

"Hyung ini hampir hujan, kau pulang saja lebih dahulu. Aku akan menunggu disini, nanti hyung bisa sakit.." ujar seorang namja manis.

"Ayo pulang bersama hyung saja V, ini hari terakhir hyung disini. Besok hyung akan pulang ke Korea lagi. Masa kau tidak mau menemani hyung?" namja tampan bernama Kim Seok Jin atau kerap disapa Jin merajuk di depan V aka Taehyung.

"Bagimana yah? Aku takut appa marah hyung.." ujar Taehyung menunduk sedih.

"Kau jujur saja pada appamu V, aku tidak akan menculikmu kok.." ujar Jin, Taehyung terlihat berfikir, tapi kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Bagimanapun juga ini adalah hari terakhir namjachingunya di Amerika, mereka mungkin akan jarang bertemu.

"Baiklah hyung.." Jin tersenyum senang, Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada ayahnya, 'Appa aku pulang dengan temanku'

Motor Jin melaju di tengah-tengah padatnya kota. Taehyung tersenyum di pelukan Jin. Jin mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan normal, jalanan sedikit padat membuatnya harus sabar menunggu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada truk yang melaju dengan kencang, truk itu keluar jalurnya dan menghadang mobil di depan Jin dan Taehyung. Kejadian yang begitu cepat, yang Taehyung ingat adalah suara mobil yang bersahut-sahutan dan terakhir Taehyung melihat wajah Jin yang berlumuran darah tepat di depannya. Setelah itu semuanya gelap dan Taehyung tidak bisa melihat apa-apa yang ia rasakan matanya sangat sakit dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan kemudian Taehyung pinsan.

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

.

"Taehyung, kenapa kau menangis?" suara halus itu membuat Taehyung kembali dalam dunia nyata.

"Hyung, Kai hyung kah?" Tanya Taehyung dengan menghapus air matanya. Kai tersenyum, Taehyung sudah menghafal suaranya, padahal mereka beru bertemu satu kali.

"Ne Taehyungie.. kenapa kau menangis eoh?" Tanya Kai lagi, Kai duduk disebelah Taehyung dan mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, mungkin kemasukan debu.." jawaban Taehyung tidak bisa membohongi seorang Kim Jongin.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya, bagaimana sekarang kita makan, hyung sudah membawakan makanan untukmu?" ujar Kai, Taehyung tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

Kai menggandeng tangan Taehyung ke ruang tengah. Pemandangan yang pertama lihat adalah Sehun yang sedang makan. Tapi tungga! Sehun memakan ice cream yang Kai khususkan beli untuk Taehyung. Dan sekarang ice creamnya tinggal separuh.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau memakan ice cream yang itu hah? Itu untuk Taehyung bodoh!" dan kemudian terdengar bunyi..

PLAK

Dengan sadis Kai memukul tangan Sehun yang masih setia memegang ice cram itu.

"Ya Kai! Kenapa kau jadi galak seperti ini sih, ah tanganku sakit~" Sehun merajuk manja, Kai menatapnya sadis dan sedikit melirik Taehyung yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong yang bingung.

"Kau memang menyebalkan!" ujar Kai lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum. Jika saja dia bisa melihat, pasti Taehyung sudah melihat pertengkaran Sehun dan Kai yang lucu ini. Seandainya ia bisa melihat mungkin ia tidak akan merepotkan orang lain lagi. Tapi ini adalah 'seandainya'.

"Kalian cocok menjadi suami isteri.." ujar Taehyung polos.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf lama banget publish nya, dari beberapa minggu kemarin FFn gak bisa dibuka. Bdw, Ada yang ingat ini?


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Believe In Me

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Hurt, Romantic, Angst

Main Cast : Hunkai, TaeKai

Warning : YAOI, yang kagak suka YAOI langsung pergi ajah oke?

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Bahkan Kai juga tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun berada di sampingnya sekarang. Begitupula Sehun. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tapi baik Kai maupun Sehun sangat bersyukur atas hal itu.

Tapi bukan berarti semuanya selesai. Mereka masih harus melewati tahapan yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih tua itu sulit –setidaknya itu menurut Sehun dan juga Kai-.

"Kau siap untuk sekarang Kai?" Sehun memandang Kai yang ada disampingnya. Tangan Sehun senantiasa menggandeng tangan Kai yang terlihat gemetar.

Hari ini Sehun nakat ingin menemui Siwon –appa Taehyung- di rumahnya. Sebenarnya Kai tidak setuju jika mereka menemui Siwon sekarang. Dirinya merasa ini terlalu cepat. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sehun tidak bisa menundanya lebih lama lagi. Semuanya akan terasa sulit jika mereka terus-terus menundanya.

Kai mengangguk ragu. Cengkraman pada lengan Sehun semakin dipererat. Mereka sudah ada di depan kediaman Siwon. Dengan gugup mereka masuk ke dalam. Kai dan Sehun saling berhadapan melihat Siwon yang tersenyum manis dengan menyuapi Taehyung buah-buahan segar.

"God boy. Sekarang kau harus istirahat oke? Appa akan menjagamu." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Appa aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" ujarnya dengan suara manja.

Siwon terkekeh. Baginya Taehyung itu seperti anak kecil dan akan selalu menjadi anak kecil baginya.

"Annyeong.." sapa Sehun dan Kai bebarengan. Siwon dan Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat keduanya.

"Kemarilah Sehun dan.. bukankah kau anak Yesung?" Siwon mengangkat alisnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat anak sahabatnya itu.

"Ne ajjushi.." Kai membungkuk formal dan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Sehun hyung dan Kai hyung? Bogoshipo.. kenapa kalian tidak mengunjungiku satu minggu ini huh?" ujar Taehyung dengan cemberut. Kai tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas.

"Ajjushi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kai bisa kau bawa Taehyung ke kamarnya?" ucap Sehun, Kai menganggukan kepalanya dan menuntun Taehyung pergi dari sana. Taehyung menatap bingung dengan pandangan kosong seperti biasanya, tapi ia tetap menurut pada Kai yang membawanya kembali ke kamar.

"Ada apa hem?" Tanya Siwon setelah memastikan anaknya masuk kedalam kamar.

"A-aku ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini." Ucapan Sehun membuat Siwon bingung.

"Apa alasanmu membatalkan ini Sehun?" Tanya Siwon dingin.

"Aku mencintai orang lain. Aku mencintai Kim Jongin, aku sudah bersamanya sedari aku tinggal di Jepang dan aku meninggalkannya sendiri dengan alasan yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. Ia kembali dan datang kembali, aku tahu aku sudah tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya tapi aku ingin memperbaiki ini semua ajjushi. Aku begitu mencintainya dan aku ingin membahagiakannya seperti dulu lagi.." ucap Sehun dengan memandang Siwon.

"Hanya itu alasanmu ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini? Kau lupa dengan segala apa yang sudah kita tentukan dulu?"

"Aku tidak pernah lupa. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan kebaikan ajjushi menolong keluargaku. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa melihat Jongin terluka lebih jauh lagi."

Siwon terdiam memandang Sehun. Mencari kebohongan pada anak remaja di depannya. Tapi yang ia temukan hanya keseriusan yang amat mendalam. Siwon tersenyum, ini mengingatkan akan dirinya dahulu.

"Baiklah. Toh percuma aku menjodohkanmu dengan Taehyung jika Taehyung hanya menganggapmu sebagai hyungnya saja."

Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Tapi dalam hati ia berteriak gembira menggambarkan perasaanya yang amat senang itu.

"Ajjushi tidak marah denganku?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Siwon tertawa kencang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak suka memaksakan kehendak orang lain. Selama ini Taehyung masih mengingat Seokjin yang tidak tahu keberadaannya dimana, membuatmu dan Taehyung dekat memang bukan ide yang baik dari dulu. Tapi aku senang Taehyung mempunyai teman dan sosok yang melindungi seperti dirimu dan Jongin." ucap Siwon dengan tersenyum.

Sehun sangat bersyukur. Akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari semua beban yang menjeratnya sedemikian rupa. Sehun tidak berhent-hentinya tersenyum senang.

"Tapi tolong kau masih ku wajibkan untuk menemani Taehyung. Kau bisa mengajak Jongin untuk itu. Dan kau tahu? Aku sudah mendapat pendonor mata untuk Taehyung. Anakku, anakku akan bisa melihat lagi Sehun-ah.." mata Siwon berkaca, ia terlampau senang mendengar kabar tadi pagi dari dokter pribadinya bahwa sudah ada pendonor mata yang baik untuk Taehyung.

"Benarkah ajjushi? Aku turut senang dan aku akan menjaga Taehyung sebisa mungkin. Taehyung sudah aku anggap menjadi adikku sendiri. aku menyayanginya.." ucap Sehun.

"Aku percaya padamu. Hari ini aku harus menemui dokter, aku titip Taehyung padamu Sehun. Beri tahu dia kabar baik ini. Aku belum memberitahunya tentang ini." Ujar Siwon, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengantar Siwon ke depan.

.

.

Kai dan Taehyung masuk kedalam kamar Taehyung. Kai mendudukan Taehyung di ranjang dan ikut duduk disampingnya. Membelai rambut halus Taehyung dan mengamati wajah manis di depannya.

Kai tersenyum miris melihat tatapan mata Taehyung yang kosong. Kai meringis membayangkan jika ia hanya bisa melihat warna hitam dalam hidupnya.

"Hyung.." suara Taehyung menyadarkannya.

"Iya Tae? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kai, Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya ia tundukan. "Ada apa hem?" Kai membelai wajah Taehyung.

"Apa Kai hyung dan Sehun hyung sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Soekjin hyung?" Tanya Taehyung dengan sedih.

Kai menggeleng walau Taehyung tidak mendengarnya. "Maafkan hyung Tae, hyung belum bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Jin hyung. Tapi percayalah hyung akan berusaha untuk mencarinya untukmu." Kai memeluk Taehyung mencoba menenang namja yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

"Aku percaya kau dan Sehun hyung akan membantuku.." Taehyung tersenyum dengan perih mengingat kekasihnya yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka, memperlihatkan Sehun yang datang dengan membawa cemilan yang banyak. Sedikit tersenyum dengan keakraban kekasihnya dan adiknya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang polosnya yang langsung mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Kai.

"Ya tentu saja sangat mengganggu." Ujar Jongin tajam.

"Yah, padahal aku membawa kabar gembira untuk kalian berdua." Ujar Sehun dengan pura-pura kesal.

"Eh kabar gembira? Kabar gembira apa Sehunnie?"

"Taehyung selamat." Sehun tiba-tiba menjabat tangan Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung bingung dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat untuk apa hyung?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran begitu pula dengan Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat Tae." Ucapan Sehun berhasil membuat Kai dan juga Taehyung menjerit sekencang mungkin. Sehun hanya bisa mengusap telinganya yang mungkin akan tuli sebentar lagi.

"Benarkah hyung? Kau tidak berbohong?"Tanya Taehyung dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong. Kau akan bisa melihat wajah tampanku Choi Taehyung." Ucapan Sehun berhasil membuat Kai mencibir.

"Tampan dari mana, tampan juga aku" cibir Kai.

"Aku mendengarmu sayangku. Jangan mencibir kekasihmu, itu tidak baik.." ucapan Sehun kembali menghasilkan tawa Taehyung.

"Sehun hyung, Kai hyung kalian pasangan yang serasi… aku menyayangi kalian.." Taehyung memeluk Kai dan Sehun yang berada disamping kanan kirinya.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Siwon ajjushi?" Tanya Kai.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah menemani Taehyung mereka memutuskan pulang dan membiarkan Taehyung istirahat, mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan melaksanakan operasi. Sehun menepikan mobilnya dan menatap Kai lekat.

"Siwon ajjushi menyetujui kita Kai. Aku tidak percaya ini aku sangat senang mengetahuinya. Siwon ajjushi sungguh baik, akhirnya kita dapat bersama kembali Kai.." Sehun memeluk Kai.

Kai tidak bisa tahan mendengar berita gembira tersebut. Dengan haru Kai segera memeluk Sehun dan menangis disana.

"Aku sangat senang. Aku mencintaimu Sehun.." Kai masih enggan melepas pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya begitupula Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, maafkan aku yang membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Harusnya aku melakukan hal ini sedari dulu. Maafkan aku sayang.." Kai mengaggukan kepalanya memaafkan Sehun dengan senang hati.

'Semuanya berakhir bahagia, aku akan menjagamu selalu Kai.'

.

.

"Baekhyun ternyata suaramu itu bagus sekali. Jika kau sudah lulus, aku akan mengorbitkanmu, Kyungsoo dan juga Chen untuk menjadi Trio Ballad di agensiku." Ucap Yesung senang.

Baekhyun hanya mengaggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, berbeda dengan Kris yang sudah bosan dengan pembocaraan ini, lagi-lagi penyanyi. Jika sudah menyinggung tentang agensi pasti dirinya akan dipaksa ikut untuk menjadi artis lagi.

"Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika saem memasukanku kedalam agensi besar saem." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Sudah aku katakana Baekhyuniie, jangan memanggilku saem jika kita di luar sekolahan. Panggil aku umma okey?" wanita cantik itu mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan setuju.

"Kau lihat sendiri Kris? Baekhyun saja mau umma masukan kedalam agensi umma, kenapa kau masih tidak mau huh?" Tanya Yesung dengan cemberut.

"Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka dengan acting umma, aku tidak suka sandiwara." Jawab Kris dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu? Hyungmu saja sudah mau umma debutkan. Tidak bisakah kau mau huh?" Yesung kembali merayu anak keduanya yang tetap dibalas dengan gelengan kepalanya. Membuat Yesung cemberut seketika.

"Annyeong.." ujar Kai dan Sehun masuk kedalam rumah.

Kai segera duduk disamping ummanya dan memeluk ummanya dari samping. Kai terlalu senang, bahkan sangat senang hari ini.

"Dari mana sayang? Kau terlihat sangat senang, ada sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Yesung dengan mengusap rambut halus anaknya.

"Aku dari rumah Siwon ajjushi umma." Jawab Kai dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang.

"Siwon? Kau tahu rumah Siwon Kai?" kai menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Tentu. Dan umma tahu? Taehyung akan segera mendapat donor mata yang artinya Taehyung akan segera bisa melihat. Umma aku sangat senang." Kai kembali memeluk ummanya.

"Benarkah? Aku harus memberi selamat pada Taehyung." Yesung ikut senang mendengarnya. Taehyung adalah anak sahabat baiknya. Dan ia senang mendengar kabar gembira ini.

"Taehyung? Nugu?" Tanya Kris bingung. Sebegitu telatkah dirinya kembali ke Korea sehingga melewatkan kejadian-kejadian disini?

"Taehyung itu anak dari Siwon teman umma yang tidak bisa melihat karena kecelakaan dan akhirnya ada pendonor mata untuk Taehyung juga." Jelas Yesung, Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti akan hal itu.

"Albino, kau pergi bersama Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan memandang tajam Sehun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ne, wae?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Kau jangan menyakiti Kai-ku oke? Menjauhlah sebelum kau merasakan tendanganku nantinya." Baekhyun mewanti-wanti Sehun.

Sehun hanya memutar matanya bosan. Baekhyun itu tetap menyebalkan, semenyebalkan dulu waktu mereka masih berada di Jepang.

"Kris hyung?" panggil Sehun.

"Baekhyun hyung ini kekasihmu kan?" Kris hanya mengaggukan kepalanya. "Bisa aku meminta tolong kepadamu agar menjauhkan kekasih ganasmu itu dari kekasihku?" ucapan Sehun langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal dari Baekhyun dan tawa yang renyah dari Kai dan juga Yesung.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa baikan seperti ini huh?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tidak percaya. Bahkan sekarang Kai dan Sehun terlihat sangat mesra.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali si hyung? Aku saja tidak seperti itu ketika aku tahu kau berpacaran dengan Kris hyung." Sehun memutar matanya malas. Baekhyun tak berhenti bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Kai.

"Baikan bagaimana?" lengkap. Sekarang si duo rusuh kembali bersatu. Daehyun memandang Baekhyun penasaran.

"Dulu itu Kai dan Sehun sepasang kekasih tapi mereka berpisah dan sekarang mereka berpacaran lagi." Jelas Baekhyun.

"MWO?" teman satu kelas mereka berteriak tidak percaya.

Sehun? Kai?

"Hyung kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Kai memandang sengit Baekhyun yang dibalas cuek Baekhyun. Dengan cuek Baekyun menyeret Daehyun untuk menemaninya membeli makanan ringan.

"Ya! Byun jangan menyeretku seperti ini. Kau ingin Zelo ku cemburu hah?" ucapan Daehyung seperti angin lalu dan dengan mudahnya Baekhyun menyeret Daehyun sampai ke kantin yang hampir sepi itu.

"Baekhyun hyung selain menyebalkan juga aneh." Ucapan Kai langsung di amin-kan oleh seluruh warga kelas unggulan itu.

.

.

Kelas sedikit gaduh. Ini karena guru mereka belum datang juga ke kelas. Sepertinya ada rapat mendadak yang membuat seluruh kelas kosong. Kai dan Sehun menatap sekeliling, teman-teman mereka sibuk sendiri. Ada yang sibuk berpacaran, selca bahkan bermain kejar-kejaran, seperti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Daehyun -_-

"Aku tidak yakin Baekhyun hyung bersikap seperti itu di depan keluarganya. Aku lebih suka Baekhyun hyung yang seperti ini ketimbang Baekhyun hyung yang menyeramkan." Kai memandang Baekhyun yang masih bermain dengan Daehyun.

"Ya. Aku juga Kai.." Sehun lebih memilih memeluk Kai dan mengelus rambut harum kekasih manisnya itu. Rambut Kai memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu harum dan juga lembut. Khas bayi.

Lima menit berlangsung. Wali kelas mereka datang dengan wajah sumringah. Yeoja itu menatap anak didiknya dengan senang.

"Anak-anak ada kabar gembira. Kalian tahu aka nada lomba untuk semua sekolah di Korea dan juga di Cina. Kalian harus bangga karena di kelas ini banyak yang mengikuti perlombaan ini." Guru itu tersenyum penuh arti.

" Pertama adalah lomba menyanyi. Sekolah kita menunjuk Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan juga Baekhyun untuk berkolaborasi membawakan lagu dari Yesung saem. Kedua adalah lomba drama. Banyak dari kelas ini yang mengikutinya, mereka yang mengikuti lomba ini adalah Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Tao, Yoona, Yuri dan juga Key. Kalian akan bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain. Yang terakhir adalah lomba dance. Sekolah kita juga menunjuk Taemin, Sehun dan juga Kai untuk mengikuti perlombaan ini." Semuanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Hari ini kalian bisa pulang. Hari ini aka nada rapat yang membahas tentang perlombaan itu.

.

.

TBC

Ini sebenernya ada lagi tapi aku taruh chap depannya aja ya.. makasih yang udah mampir.

-Nopha Amiredja-


End file.
